


I Fell Hard for What Just Blew in off the Coast

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedsharing, Billy Healing, California, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor POV switch, Mutual Pining, Neil Hargrove was the Mindflayer, Road Trips, Season 3 can go away, Steve is such a mom, Swearing, There's like a paragraph of angst, but it hardly counts, i do what i want with canon, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Steve, on a whim, agrees to drive Max and Billy out to California for Christmas when Susan can't. He figure's his crush is gonna be no big deal, he can handle being with Billy for almost two weeks, no problem. And then there's a mix up at the hotel and they have to share a bed, and they... don't stop? Then, Steve gets to see Billy open up and relax back into himself after the summer. Steve's falling hard, and just in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcallherhephanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/gifts).



> This got way longer than I meant it to, but by the time I realized, there was no stopping me. My dear giftee, I really hope you like this!! This is my first time participating in something like this and I'm a little nervous about it. I hope it's everything you wanted! Enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'd because my usual beta didn't have time to get to it, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Title comes from the song Million Bucks by Smallpools

Steve takes a deep breath and glances back at his car. It's now or never, precious minutes of daylight are trickling by and if he’s gonna do this, it needs to be now. 

He braces himself and knocks on the door. It flies open a second later and Max grins at him. 

"He’s in his room." Max chirps, and then ducks by him to pound down to the BMW parked at the curb. Steve exhales in a whoosh and steps into the house. 

He’d been hoping Max would help him, but she’s out bouncing in the back seat and no doubt spreading things all over it. The bedroom door is shut and Steve blows out a breath again before knocking. The house is cold, probably because the heating hasn't worked right since the summer. Steve shakes off the thoughts. He doesn't want to think about the summer when things went to shit. Instead he knocks on the bedroom door. 

"I'll be out in a minute Max." A gruff voice calls. 

"No uh… it's me. Steve? Steve Harrington?" Steve says, and then cringes. Billy knows who it is. 

"I don't know another Steve, you idiot." Billy calls, and then opens the door. He glares at Steve, but has a backpack slung over his shoulder and a beat-up old duffle in his hand. 

Steve steps aside and lets Billy pass. He follows Billy a little dumbly through the house, and hovers on the porch while Billy locks up. He follows Billy to the car and watches him climb in the passenger side, wondering if he should offer to help. Steve slips into the driver’s side and starts the engine. 

Billy is shivering, trying to pretend he isn’t. He's even got a winter coat on, but Steve can tell he's cold. He cranks the heat and pulls away from the curb. Max is beaming, but quiet in the back seat, and Billy is staring out the front window. Steve turns on the radio, and heads toward the road leaving town, heading west. 

"Cali here we come!" Max calls suddenly, and everyone ignores the way it makes Billy jump. Steve smiles at her in the rearview mirror and turns up the radio. 

It's almost a little awkward, driving like this. Billy slumps against the window, eyes closed, not quite sleeping but not really awake either. Max shifts around in the back seat and doesn't make tons of noise, occasionally saying things to Steve, but usually sitting quietly. 

They both fall asleep somewhere around the Indiana border though, and Steve glances over at Billy for a second before he smiles a little and keeps driving. 

When they get to the hotel in St. Louis Steve is exhausted. He parks, and just sits for a second before reaching back and shaking Max. 

"Max. Max wake up. We're here." He says. Max blinks a little blearily and then grins and starts gathering things for the hotel. Steve gets out and grabs the bags from the back of the car. Max wakes Billy and they all head to the front desk. It's nearly midnight, and the clerk is bored and sleepy when they hand over the room keys, and assures Steve they got adjoining rooms. Steve leads the tired siblings through the hall and unlocks both doors. Each room has two beds, and Steve makes short work of propping open the adjoining door so that they can move between the rooms. 

Billy sags against the door frame, looking exhausted.  
"Max, you want your own room or to share with me or Billy?" Steve asks. Max glances at her brother and then at Steve. 

"Does it matter? We’re keeping the doors open." She says and shrugs. Billy apparently can't take any more standing and sags slowly onto a bed, before gingerly lying back. 

"Max…" he whispers, and Max springs into action running to his bag and grabbing his prescription bag from his backpack. Steve sighs and goes to the bathroom, leaving the siblings to the medical stuff.  
He changes into his sleep clothes and brushes his teeth before going out to the room. Billy is asleep in the bed, lying between the sheets, and Max is gently combing his hair back. 

"He's fine Max. Healing and hurting. But healing." Steve whispers. Max sighs. 

"I know. It's just, he…." Max trails off. Steve sighs and grabs his bag off the end of the bed. 

"I know Max, but he's ok. He's too strong to quit now." Steve says, and heads into the other room. At the door Max calls back to him. "Get some sleep. We got more driving to do tomorrow." Steve says and goes into the other room. He can't sleep though. 

He lies in bed just thinking about how crazy all of this is. 

Billy nearly died stopping an interdimensional monster that had possessed his dad from harming the kids back in July. He'd spent over two months in the hospital recovering, while his stepmom tried to reconcile the new life where her husband turned into a monster and died when it tried to kill her stepson. Susan had rallied though, gotten a better job, and legally adopted Billy. And Billy had gone home to recover, to heal from damage that nearly tore him in two. For a few months’ things had been fine, well as fine as they could be after something like that. 

But then Susan’s mom had had a heart attack at the end of November, and she had to fly to Oregon to care for her. She'd asked Steve if he'd help out, look in on Billy and Max, make sure they were doing ok over the break from school. Since Steve had been driving Max around with Dustin while Billy recovered. Susan said she would try to get back before Christmas but wasn't sure. She'd been bummed, telling Steve that she'd planned to take the kids to California for the break from school, as a way to escape. 

"I thought Billy could use the chance to soak up some sun, be where he was happy, you know?" Susan had said regretfully. "And Maxine misses her friends, I even rented a house for the week of Christmas. But my mom needs help, and my sister isn't trustworthy enough, so I've gotta go help." Steve still doesn't know what made him say what he did:

"I could take them." Susan had looked at him sharply. "My parents aren't gonna come back for Christmas, and I know they'd pay for hotels on the way out there, you just said you can't cancel the house rental. I'll drive them, make sure they don't kill each other and make sure that Billy takes his meds. You said yourself they could use this; I can take them." And somehow Susan had agreed. Together they had made hotel reservations across the country between here and Cali, and she had made him promise to call her every morning so that she knew where they were. She was also going to borrow a car and come visit them on Christmas, but Steve isn't supposed to tell them that. 

It's crazy, and stupid and weird of him to do, and yet, he's lying in a hotel in St. Louis driving Max and Billy to California. Steve huffs and closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Steve?" Max's gentle whisper jolts him awake.

"What's up? You ok?" Steve says, propping up on his elbow and rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's time to go." She says. Steve nods and gets up. He changes and repacks quickly.  
He grabs the bags and heads down to the car, Max and Billy trailing behind him. They settle into the car like they did yesterday and hit the road. 

Steve stops at a drive through, buys coffees, breakfast sandwiches and hash browns, passes them around and pulls onto the interstate. 

"Where are we driving to today?" Max asks, they got an early start. It's just about 7:30 now, still kinda grey and hazy out. Billy shifts next to him, pulls his jacket tighter around himself and leans back, hands wrapped around his coffee mug. 

"Cheyenne, Wyoming. I hope any way. It's thirteen hours from here, which I know is long, so I'm hoping we can make it." Steve says. 

"I’m fine Harrington, it's just sitting in the car." Billy snaps. Steve blows out a slow breath.

"No, I've never driven that long in one stretch, I'm a little worried I can't make it. Has nothing to do with you." Steve mumbles. The car goes quiet again. 

Max falls asleep again, and Billy pulls out a beat-up Stephen King novel and starts to read. Steve starts a tape and the miles bleed on. 

They stop for lunch and gas at around noon in Lincoln Nebraska. Steve fills up with gas while Billy and Max use the bathroom and ask for lunch recommendations. 

"The lady in there said that Ruby's sandwiches are fast and really good." Max says, and then gives mediocre directions toward the shop. They head in and grab a table in the back. 

"What can I get ya?" A bored, looking teenager says, meandering up to their table. 

"I'll have the caprese panini." Steve asks.

"I want roast beef." Max says. Billy frowns down at his menu. 

"I'll have the caprese too." He mumbles. Steve orders Cokes for the table and the server leaves. It's quiet for a minute. 

"Billy?" Max whispers. 

Billy grunts in response. 

"Do you want to switch and ride in back for a little? You can stretch out, nap a little better maybe?" Max whispers. She and Billy took one side of the booth and Steve took the other. She leans into his side a little. 

"I'm fine." He grits out, and looks away. Max looks to Steve for help. Steve sighs a little. 

"Billy, I'll make you a deal for this trip, Max and I both will." Steve says. 

Billy glares at him, and tosses a few curls aside. Steve is momentarily distracted by a beauty mark he’s never noticed before on the side of Billy’s neck. He shakes his head a little and focuses in on the man's eyes again. 

"We will lay off constantly asking you’re ok, if you're fine, whatever." Steve says, and can tell that has Billy's attention. "But you have to promise us that if you aren't fine. If you need to lie in the back seat, if you need to stop and stretch, if you need help with meds, if you need anything, if you need a damn thing you tell us so we can help. That's all we want." Steve says. Billy glares at him and then turns to look at Max who is gazing at him imploringly. 

He huffs a sigh. "Ok. I promise. Will both of you quit now?" He snaps. Max grins and nods. 

"I can't wait to see Em! She lived down the street from us, and she can skate so good Steve!" Max starts, bouncing in her seat. Billy fold his arms on the table and leans down on them, watching his sister. His curls splay on the table a little, and Steve thinks how easy it would be to reach out and wind one around his finger, tug a little, run his fingers through that wild mess of curls. Instead, he tucks his fingers under his thighs. 

"She taught me how to skate, well Billy helped. But she's so great, I've missed her so much. I hope they still live there, what was her brother's name? Doesn't matter. She's so funny, and we would skate down to the beach all the time, and just sit by the water. It was so nice." Max says wistfully. Before she can keep talking their food arrives, Billy sits up and they tuck into their sandwiches. 

"Remind me to call Lucas tonight." Max mutters. Billy nods around his mouthful and they eat in silence for the rest of the meal. Steve leaves cash on the table and with a last bathroom break they head back to the car. 

Billy takes the front seat again, and reclines it a little, and Max settles into the middle seat. 

"Want me to braid your hair?" Max asks. Billy laughs a little. 

"Not right now, thanks kid." Billy says. Max nods and gently brushes her fingers through his hair as Steve continues to drive. 

"Sixish more hours until we get to Cheyenne." Steve announces and heads for the fast lane. 

"Are we gonna get to California tomorrow?" Max whispers. Steve blows out a breath. 

"I hope so. It's a 17-hour drive from Cheyenne to San Francisco, though so I don’t know. If we get to the hotel before 8, we can sleep early and get up early, which would help us beat some traffic." Steve says. Billy doesn't say anything, and Max nods. 

"Ok. Mom got a beach house, right?" Max whispers. Steve laughs. 

"It's close to the beach, not quite on it. She did say it has a Christmas tree. You called her this morning, right?" Steve asks. Max nods in his rearview mirror. 

"Yeah, before I woke you up." She says. Steve nods and they go quiet again. Billy falls asleep, or his eyes close, and he doesn't talk. Max pulls out some homework, and gets to work in the back seat. Steve just drives. It goes fairly quickly, and soon enough they are near the Wyoming boarder. 

"Here I am." Steve sings under his breath. "Rock you like a Hurricane." He mumbles. 

"I love this song." Billy whispers, scaring the bejesus out of Steve.

"Thought you were asleep, man." Steve mutters. Billy's lips tick up and he sits up, pulling his seat up with him, and the raking his curls up into a bun. The mullet has kinda grown out, it’s all kinda the same length now. 

"I was for a little. I don't sleep much anymore. Not all at once at least." Billy mutters. Steve nods. 

"Surprised your brats let you leave for Christmas." Billy mutters, after a minute startling Steve again. 

"Dustin made me swear about a million times, a million different ways, that I would call him on Christmas. I'm not sure Mike and El even noticed." Steve says with a laugh. Billy laughs a little too. 

"She made me promise to call her too." Billy whispers. Steve grins at him and passes a slow driver in front of him. 

"Looks like there will be a line for the phone on Christmas then." Steve replies. Billy smiles a bit.

They go quiet again, not quite awkward, but not really comfortable either. Steve sighs and rewinds the track, turning it up a little. Billy taps a single finger against his thigh to the beat, the only indication he's listening. 

"If you want to put something specific on, my tapes are in the glove box." He says. Billy lifts a single shoulder and doesn't say anything. Max wakes up a little while later, and she leans over Billy's shoulder while he beats a hard level on her merlin. 

Steve is exhausted again by the time they pull into the hotel parking lot. He steps out of the car and stretches languidly. 

"Max can you get the bags? I'll go check in." Steve says. Max and Billy are still playing on her merlin, so Steve leaves the engine and heat on and goes inside. 

"Reservation for Harrington?" He asks the clerk. 

"Oh yes Mr. Harrington, we tried to call you, but no one answered. We had a mix up, instead of the two rooms you requested in your original reservation we had to cut it to one room, with two queen beds. Is that alright? We don't have any others available." They say. Steve sighs, but the thought of driving for another minute today makes him want to scream so he nods and accepts the keys, and the discounted rate they offer him. He goes back to the car and grabs the bags, shutting off the engine. 

"Come on weirdos, let’s go. There's been a change to the rooms." He says. Max and Billy look up. 

"Instead of two rooms we just have one with two queen beds. I'm sorry, couldn't do anything better. Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor." He says, and then takes off toward the hotel so there isn't time for them to respond. 

They follow him, still playing the game. Steve unlocks the room, props the door and goes to collapse in the desk chair. Billy and Max come in and collapse on the beds. 

"Want pizza?" Steve asks. Max and Billy both nod.

"Preference on toppings?" Steve asks, reaching for the phone. 

"Pepperoni." They say in unison. Steve laughs and flips through a phone book before finding a pizza place. He calls and places the order. 

"Here. Tip the delivery person." Steve says, handing Billy a twenty. "I'm gonna shower." 

He shuts himself in the bathroom, turns the water as hot as he can stand and strips out of his clothes.  
He stands under the spray for a long time, letting the hot water soothe his tired back from the drive, muscles unlocking one by one as he stands there. Eventually he gets out, and wraps a towel around his waist. 

He leaves the bathroom in a cloud of steam and wanders over to his duffle bag. 

Billy and Max are spread on one of the beds, a pizza box between them. The TV is playing some show, and Max is working on an essay, and Billy is helping her from the looks of it. 

"Shower's free, although I'd give it a second, I used a lot of hot water." Steve says, and ducks back into the bathroom quickly to change into his sleep pants and a t-shirt that he sleeps in. He snags a few pieces of pizza and settles into the desk chair, propping his feet up and watches the movie. 

"Harrington, can you toss me the black bag from my backpack?" Billy asks. Steve wipes his hands on his pants and digs through the backpack next to the bed until he finds the black pencil case looking bag.  
"This?" He asks, holding it up. Billy nods and opens his hands. 

Steve lobs the bag at him and goes back to his pizza. Max hands Billy a bottle of water and watches closely while Billy takes various pills from the bag. He sets it on the nightstand when he's done and leans back, sighing a little bit. Max visibly swallows back the many questions she wants to ask and turns back to her essay. 

"Max. Max look at me." Billy says softly. She does, slowly. "I'm fine. Those meds always make me feel a little rough, but it's getting better, and they are worth it. I'm ok. Promise." Billy says. Max smiles and nods and goes back to her essay.

Steve eats some more pizza and then yawns hugely. He gets up and rummages through the closet, looking for blankets and pillows. He finds two pillows, and one of those awful blanket’s hotels put on beds. He grabs them and heads to the floor by the desk, resigning himself to the back ache. 

"Steve what are you doing?" Max asks. 

"Going to bed, what's it look like? I'm exhausted and I gotta drive your asses tomorrow too." He snaps without much heat. 

"Why on the floor? Billy said he doesn't mind sharing." Max wonders. Steve glances at Billy.

"It's really fine Max. I'm not gonna make Billy share." Steve says, and shakes out the blanket. Billy rolls his eyes. 

"Just get in the damn bed Harrington, stop making this a thing." Billy snaps. Steve frowns, but a glare from Billy sends him to the bed. 

He pulls back the covers and lies down feeling weird. He turns off the desk light, and settles down. He means to lie there and stress, but it's soft and warm and the pillow is perfect so instead, Steve falls asleep quickly. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep when the bed dips as Billy lies down. 

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep Stevie." Billy mutters, lying down. Steve turns slightly and sees Billy watching him. The room is dark and Max is breathing loudly from the next bed. 

"What time is it?" Steve asks, sleepy. 

"Just after 11. Go back to bed." Billy whispers. Steve shifts over fully and lies facing Billy. It should be weirder, lying here looking at Billy, but it's not. 

Billy's eyes are softer than they usually are during the day, relaxed. 

"Sleep, Stevie." Billy says, and then curls up a little and closes his eyes. Steve does the same and drifts off again.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up feeling warm and comfortable, more so than he has in a while. He sighs and settles in, something nagging at him, he's gotta get up, or get moving, or something. But he's sooooo cozy that he's not gonna move for years. 

Someone is talking, but not loudly so it's alright. 

"Yeah mom. Everything is fine. Steve is hoping to get there tonight!!" The person pauses. Then laughs a little. 

"He's fine mom. Probably more than fine. I wish I had a camera." Pause. "Yeah, I hope so too. I hate that I'm not gonna see you on Christmas. How's Gramma?" Pause. "Good. Ok, bye mom. Love you too." 

"Will you shut up?" Billy grumbles from somewhere nearby. Steve whines and shoves his face closer to the pillow. Only his pillow sucks in a breath. 

Steve yanks back and realizes in horror he was snuggled up to Billy.

"Shit Fuck. Shit. I'm so sorry, are you ok?!" Steve shrieks, scrambling up, worried he hurt Billy. Max is laughing so hard she had to sit back on her bed, and Billy is gently rubbing his face.

"I'm fine Harrington, untwist your panties." Billy snaps. He sits up, still rubbing his chest. Steve nods and runs for the bathroom. He drops down to the floor and pushes his hands into his hair. He cuddling Billy in his sleep. Of course, he was, typical Steve, screwing things up. He takes a few deep breathes and then jumps up and gets dressed. He pulls on jeans, sneakers, and a warm sweater over a t-shirt. When he leaves the bathroom, Billy and Max are dressed and packing up their stuff. Steve grabs his bag and smiles at Max. 

"I'm gonna go start the car, and scrape it, you two come down when you're ready." Steve says and then leaves. The Beemer is freezing and totally frosted over. Steve sighs and dumps his bag back in the back. He starts the car, cranks the heat and then scrapes the frost off. He huddles in the front seat, and leans his head against the freezing steering wheel while he waits. 

God, it had felt so good to be in Billy's arms. So safe, so warm. He's always loved being held. It's that casual intimacy that he craves, someone holding him while they sleep, someone holding his hand, telling him a joke, brushing his hair back before they fall asleep. Someone looking at him with blue eyes and calling him Stevie. 

He jumps a little when the doors open and the siblings pile in. 

"Hey." Billy says. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt, if that’s what you’re thinking. The scars pull sometimes, you didn't hurt me. And I’m not mad, that hotel room was freezing." Billy says, and then turns to stare out the window. Steve blinks at him and reverses out of the space. 

He stops at a gas station, fills up and buys coffees, pastries, and cheap breakfast burritos to eat on the road. It's five am, dark and sleepy feeling still.

They head toward the highway, Max curling up under Billy's jacket in the back seat. 

"You cold Max?" Steve asks. 

"No, just nice. His jacket is comfy." She says, and laughs a little. Billy snorts. 

"You got your own jacket." He snaps, but there's no heat. 

Steve just grins at them and heads west. Max falls asleep an hour later and Billy just stares out the window.

The sky gradually lightens behind them and eventually it's light enough for Billy to read. He cracks open the book from yesterday and settles in for the drive. Steve doesn't honestly mind, he likes having them with him. He likes being near them. 

He just likes taking care of people, always has. Nancy would always call him a smother, a worry wart, and various other terms that made him feel bad. But he just wants the people he loves to be taken care of. He tried cooking for Nance, rubbing her feet and back, just wanting her to be happy. It didn't matter in the end, but that's ok. The way she and Jonathan look at each other makes sense why he and her didn't work. And there's Billy, and he's been pining enough to forget about the hurt of her breakup. 

"Don't make fun of him!" Max shrieks suddenly. "That's Steve's thinking face." Steve shakes his head and finds Max and Billy watching him.

"Sorry guys. I miss something?" Steve asks. Max cracks up.

"Billy was just making fun of you." Max says. 

"Oh, so nothing important then." Steve says and shoots them a grin. 

It's quiet for a second, Billy turns back to his book. 

"Steeeeeeevvvvveeeee. Biiiiiiillllllly." Max whines. Steve chuckles. 

"What?"

"How much longer?" She asks. 

"Until Cali? A while Max. Until lunch? 30 minutes." Steve says, and she whoops excitedly. They stop in some sleepy little town, on the border of Utah and Nevada and grab food in some diner. Steve is kinda sleepy, and he drinks almost an entire pot of coffee. They use the bathroom, top off with gas and head out again. Steve can tell the other two are over the drive too. 

"Guy in there said it's about 8 more hours. Should be there by nine guys." Steve says, and sets the cruise control to 80 and flies by a semi going slowly. 

"Can we play a game or something?" Max whines. Billy sighs, and sets a finger in his book and turns to Max. 

"Max. Steve is being really nice and taking us to Cali. He is missing time with his family to do this for us, so please, just settle down. I've got a chapter and a half left of my book, if you can entertain yourself until I finish it, then we'll play a game or something ok?" Billy says. Steve is about to interrupt but Max settles down and pulls out her merlin with very little complaint so he lets it go. 

Billy takes only thirty more minutes to finish his book. He closes it and sticks it back in the backpack at his feet. 

"Ok Max. What do you wanna play?" He asks, reclining his seat. 

"Truth? Steve can play too?" She asks. Steve rakes a hand through his hair. 

"What's Truth?" Steve asks, glancing at Billy. 

"It's a game Billy and I made up. It started right after we moved in to his house in Cali. His dad…." Max trails off. "I was really scared, and I snuck into Billy's room one night. It had been bad, and he just started asking me all these questions." Max smiles a little and tugs one of Billy's curls that's hanging over the seat. He smiles. "It became a thing, now we just do it for fun." She smiles. 

"Rules are, Harrington, that you get three passes. If someone asks a question that's too personal, you can pass, but the asker gets to ask another question, and you have to answer that one or you forfeit. First person to use all three passes loses." Billy says. 

"Ok. Just questions?" Steve says, switching lanes. 

"Yep. Go easy on him Maxine." Billy says. "You start Shitbird." 

"Ok, Favorite food Steve?" Max says. Steve snorts. 

"After Billy's pep talk, I was expecting something worse." Steve chuckles. Billy snorts.

"She's just getting started Harrington, just you wait." Billy says. 

Steve rolls his eyes. "My favorite food is KFC fried chicken." Steve answers. Max and Billy both laugh  
.   
"Typical. Your turn Steve." Max says. Steve thinks for a second. 

"Uh, favorite season Max?" He asks, unsure what else to ask. She rolls her eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"I like Summer the best, duh." She says. Billy rolls his eyes too and leans back.

"Max. Lucas treat you right?" Billy says. Max rolls her eyes again, wildly exaggerated and Steve chuckles.

"You ask this every time we play." She whines. 

"You pass?" Billy asks. 

"Hell no! Yes, Billy. He treats me right." Max answers. 

Billy nods a little and watches some empty, snow covered fields roll by. Max asks Steve a few more questions about his favorite things. Favorite color (Blue), favorite movie (Indiana Jones), favorite season (winter), favorite sport (basketball.) This list goes on, and Steve gets a little bored. Billy asks Max some questions about school, and she asks him some stuff about his injuries. But no one passes. It kills some time, but it's boring, just a little. 

"Ok. Enough being nice. Billy, still got that crush?" Max demands. Billy chokes on the water he was drinking and gapes a Max. She grins smug. 

"Yes. I do." Billy says and looks away. Max's eyes light up and she turns to Steve. 

"Your turn." She says, looking triumphant. 

"Uhhhh. Billy did you really sleep with Mrs. Wheeler?" Steve asks. Max gapes at Billy. Billy laughs a little. 

"Nah, I made it up. Well, Tommy made it up but I didn't deny it." Billy says, and grins over at Steve.

"Gross." Steve whispers, and passes another semi on the road. 

"Billy's turn." Max says, clearly anxious to get to her next question.

Billy taps his chin, thinking. 

"You and Lucas done it yet?" Billy asks. Steve jerks so violently the car swerves. 

"Billy!" He shrieks. Billy cackles.

"Answer or Pass Maxine." Billy says. 

"You're gross!" Max says, Steve is still gaping at him. "Pass." She says. Steve frowns at Billy. 

"Oh, relax Harrington. I didn't actually want to know. Just wanted to make her pass." He snorts. Steve huffs and doesn't say anything. 

"You ever gonna do anything about your crush?" Max demands. Billy blinks at her, and then for some reason glances at Steve. 

"Max." He implores. 

"Answer or Pass William." She mocks. Billy sighs. 

"No, I'm not." Billy says. "No follow ups. That's against the rules." Billy adds when she opens her mouth to argue.

"Do you get nightmares? Either of you?" Steve blurts out. He didn't mean to, but he wonders about them, they both mean a lot to him, and lord knows he gets nightmares. But the idea of Billy and Max waking up screaming scares him. 

"Yeah, not as much anymore. But yeah." Max whispers. Billy nods a little. 

"I almost never sleep all the way through the night." Billy whispers. Steve sighs. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. And he really is. He wishes he could have protected them, all of them from this.   
Billy clears his throat.

"Not your fault." Billy grumbles. "Why did you break up with Nancy?" Billy asks suddenly. Steve blinks at him. 

"I uh… I didn't?" Steve says frowning. Billy blinks. Max is frowning too. 

"You didn't?" She asks. 

Steve frowns. "No, she dumped me. At Tina's Halloween Party, the night we met." He says jerking his head toward Billy. "She got drunk and called us and me bullshit in a bathroom and that was the end of that." Steve says and shrugs. It’s been over a year, most of the sting has faded. Max and Billy both blink at him. 

"Oh." Billy says softly, frowning a little. Steve shrugs.

"It's your turn." Max says. "I used mine to clarify." She says. Steve swallows.

"Oh ok. Why did you care about my breakup?" Steve asks. Billy doesn't even hesitate. 

"Pass." He says. Max and Steve both blink over at him.

"Steve you get to ask a follow up question, if Billy doesn't answer it, he forfeits." She says.   
Steve frowns. 

"Uhhhh ok." Steve whispers, changing lanes again, glancing at the desert slowly thawing around them. It's cold looking but not snowy out, drier and more chilled. "Do I know this crush of yours?" Steve says. Billy scowls at him and then at Max. 

"Yeah, you know 'em." He says, and Max laughs so hard, no sound comes out. Steve gets the distinct feeling he's missing something. 

Billy glares at her and rounds on her still wheezing form. 

"Did you tell him?" He demands, and his face is a little flushed. Steve frowns. 

"No, I didn't I swear. Didn't tell anyone!" Max says between chuckles. Billy sighs and leans back in his seat. 

"Ok, Steve, I heard a rumor from Dustin. Is it true?" Max asks. Steve frowns. 

"What rumor?" He asks. 

"The one about that thing that you told Dustin not to tell us but he sorta did." Max says. Steve's heart stops. 

"Pass." He croaks and glances at Billy, who's eyebrows have crept up.

"Ok. So, the other part of it's true, the Tommy part?" Max asks. Billy's head goes whipping around so fast his curls fly around in a wild halo, and he squints between Steve and Max. Steve is beat red and can't really breathe. Damn it Dustin. 

"Pass." He grits out. 

"But that means you forfeit." Max says. 

"Then I forfeit. You and Billy keep playing." Steve says and stares straight ahead. 

"I'm sorry Steve. Didn't mean to overstep." Max whispers after a beat. 

"Does anyone else know?" Steve croaks out. Max shakes her head. Steve nods and turns the radio up. 

"You two don't have to stop." He says after a second. Max frowns and then looks at Billy. 

"Nah it's fine Harrington. Maybe later. Max, give me that merlin, let’s see if we can beat another level." Max hands him the game and leans over his shoulder and helps him out. They play for a while, and then Max gets bored and pulls out some math homework, bemoaning the fact that the teachers gave homework over the break. Billy pulls out a new book, and periodically turns to help her with problems when she asks. 

Steve eventually pulls into another diner. 

"Sorry guys. I gotta get outta this damn car for a while." He says. They order more greasy food, and coffee. 

"We are only about three hours out." He says when they refuel and pile back in. Max cheers and Billy smiles a little. 

It passes quickly, it's mostly dark when they set out again. Max and Billy are mostly quiet, Max falling asleep eventually. 

"You can sleep if you want." Steve says. Billy glances at him. 

"I'm not tired." He says. Steve shrugs and continues on. Billy does dose off about an hour and a half out. Steve chuckles and pulls the directions across the dash so he can read them quickly. 

When it's time he takes the turn off, and drives through dark streets. The house Susan rented is actually in Oakland, because it was cheaper, but it's close enough to all their old haunts that it shouldn't be a problem. Steve pulls into the drive finally and sighs happily. Max and Billy are both still asleep and he grins. 

"Max. Hargrove. Get up." Steve says. They both blink sleepily. 

"We're here?" Max asks. Steve grins and nods. He gets out of the car and grabs the bags from the back while Billy unlocks stiff muscles and climbs out of the car. Steve goes up to the lock box, punches in the code and retrieves the key. He unlocks the door and heads inside. The place is small, just like Susan said. It's got a kitchen, and a small living room, then a set of stairs going up to three bed rooms. Max races through the house turning on all the lights and exclaiming over the rooms. She claims a bedroom and then pounds back down the stairs to the phone to call her mom. 

"Mom this place is so nice!" She cries when her mom picks up. Steve and Billy chuckle a little bit. 

"I'm gonna go to bed." Billy says, heading upstairs. Steve blinks. 

"Do you want dinner?" He asks. Billy shakes his head. 

"I'm feeling sick. Sit down. I'm fine, they changed my meds around, makes me nauseous sometimes. Sit Steve!" Billy says, when Steve tries to stand again from the chair in the kitchen he’d dropped in, to flutter around Billy. "I'm fine. Just want to lie down." He says. He ruffles Max's hair and then heads up the stairs. 

Steve watches him go and then grabs some boxed mac and cheese from the cupboard to make for Max. 

"She wants to talk to you." Max says. Steve trades places with her, instructing her to add the pasta when the water boils. 

"Hey Susan." Steve says taking the phone, twining the cord around his fingers. 

"Hi Steve. How was the drive? How's Billy?" She asks, voice a little tight with nerves. 

"The drive was fine. He's ok. Said he was feeling sick so went to bed a few minutes ago. Something about meds." Steve whispers, so Max doesn't over hear. 

"Yeah. The doctors are trying to take him off one of the steroids, but there are some draw backs. The smaller dose makes him feel bad, his body got a little dependent on it. He should have packed some anti-nausea stuff." Susan says. Steve nods a little. 

"Makes sense. I'll go check on him in a minute." Steve says. 

"Oh, also. He'd hate me telling you this, but his nightmares get worse on nights when he feels this way. Just keep that in mind." She says. 

"Ok, I will." Steve says. 

"I'll let you go. Steve, I can't say how grateful I am enough. Thank you so so much." Susan says. Steve smiles. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help." Steve says. 

"See you all in a few days. Bye Steve." She says.

"Bye Susan." Steve answers and then hangs up. He goes into the kitchen and helps Max finish the food. They eat quietly, at the small kitchen table. 

Steve does the dishes once they have finished dinner and then they turn off the lights, lock up and head to bed. 

Steve pokes his head in Billy's room to find the bed empty. He blinks and glances around. Billy is huddled in the chair by the window, head down on his knees. 

"'M fine Max." Billy grumbles. 

"It’s not Max, she went to bed." Steve whispers. Billy sighs, and goes ridged. Steve steps inside and closes the door. 

"Anything I can do?" Steve whispers. Billy takes a shuddering breath. 

"No. Go to bed. I'm fine." Billy snaps. Steve sighs and sits down on the bed, rubbing his hands together. 

"I'm not here to judge you." Steve says. "After the Mind Flayer took Will, the kids had a lot of nightmares. Dustin and Lucas came to my house almost every night, sometimes with Mike. I'd make popcorn and we'd all sit around watching TV. I didn't know why at first. Then one night, they were up until like 2 am, and I told them to go to bed and to take a guest room. They all looked at each other, then looked at me, and Dustin finally said they were scared, that they didn't feel safe anymore. I got my nail bat out and sleeping bags. I made myself some coffee and told the kids that I would sit there with my bat all night and make sure nothing got them, but that they had got to sleep." Steve pauses, looking out the window at the unfamiliar neighborhood outside. He sighs a little. 

"They did eventually. We did that a lot, like weekly. They would come over and sleep in the living room, and I'd stand guard. They got better eventually with sleeping, but we did a few more of those after this summer." Steve says, and glances at Billy, who is still curled in the chair. 

"There's no shame here Billy." Steve whispers, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. "I might be way overstepping here, but Susan told me that the nightmares get worse when you feel sick. If you want, I'll sit here, we can switch places and I'll sit there and make sure nothing can get to you." Steve says, and gazes at Billy gently. 

"Don't need a babysitter, Harrington." Billy mumbles sullenly. 

"I know you don't." Steve says, gently. "That's not what I'm asking. But I'll sit here and make sure you sleep. Let you sleep. Or we can go sit downstairs and play cards or watch tv. Whatever you want." 

"You really aren't gonna leave me, alone are you? I'm not one of your kids. I don't need protecting." Billy snaps. Steve snorts a little. 

"Everyone needs protecting." Steve says, and stands up. He leaves the room and goes down stairs grabbing a glass of water and a granola bar. He then changes into his sleep pants and a t-shirt with a flannel over it, and then goes back to Billy's room. Billy's head jerks up when he does, and he hurriedly swipes at his eyes. Steve sets the water and granola bar down on the dresser next to Billy. 

"Though you gave up." Billy grumbles. 

"Nope." Steve says, popping the p maybe louder than necessary. "I don't give up easily." He says, and then closes the blinds on the window. He adjusts the blankets on the bed, fluffing the pillow, while the wrapper of the granola bar crinkles. Steve turns to him and smiles. 

"Come on, bed." Steve says, stepping aside. Billy scowls. 

"No. I don't need to be babied, Harrington. I'm fine. Not my first sleepless night, not the last." Billy snarks. Steve sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not babying you." Steve says, and then sighs. "I just thought… thought I could help." His shoulders slump a little. 

Billy blows out a breath. 

"I feel weak. I should be over it by now. It was months ago." Billy grits out. Steve glances at hm in the dark room. 

"You are the strongest person I know. Not just anyone could fight off the monster you did. Not anyone could literally pull themselves back together. You did all those things. You aren't weak for being changed by what you went through. And it’s not weak to not want to sleep alone." Steve whispers. "I'll sit in the chair, just until you fall asleep." Billy looks tired and worn out. He sniffs quietly and swipes at his eyes. 

"What about you, huh? You need sleep too." He says. Steve laughs. 

"I can sleep almost anywhere, I'll sleep in the chair, it's fine." Steve says. Billy sighs. 

"Tell anyone I asked this and I'll kill you. But, sleep in the bed? It's a queen, plenty big enough, and that way you can quit nagging me and you don't get a god damn crick in your stupid neck." Billy grumbles. Steve blinks and then smiles.

"Whatever you want Hargrove." Steve says, and then he shucks his flannel and crawls under the covers on the side of the bed Billy hadn't claimed. He curls up and closes his eyes. The bed dips when Billy lies down.

Steve snuggles closer to the pillow and tucks his face into the blanket a little. He drifts towards sleep almost instantly and is almost there when he feels fingers brush through his hair. 

"Never met anyone quite like you Stevie." Billy whispers and then the bed jostles as he settles into it. Steve doesn't dwell on it and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up slowly and gently, blinking awake to the weak sunlight straining through the blinds. Steve smiles a little and turns his head a little to get his bearings. He's alone, and he frowns a little, not quite what he was hoping for. He's not sure that hoping Billy would be there when he woke up was realistic, though. It's Billy after all. But they have shared a bed two nights in a row now so waking up and talking to Billy would have been nice. 

He sighs and gets up, padding to the bathroom. He grabs his flannel from the night before and then glancing at the clock. It's nearly 11 and Steve is surprised he slept so long. 

He pads downstairs and finds Max curled on the couch in the living room, watching cartoons. Steve glances into the kitchen, but no sign of Billy.

"Morning Max. Where's Billy?" Steve asks, heading toward the coffee maker.

"He walked down to the beach. Said he wanted to clear his head." She calls. Steve sighs, and fills a mug with coffee. He cradles it in his hands and goes to sit next to Max on the couch. 

"Don't worry Steve. He does this, probably just wants to be alone for a second." Max says. She shuffles over to lay her head on his shoulder. "He's fine Steve." Steve laughs. 

"I'm that transparent huh?" Steve asks, leaning his head against hers for a minute. She laughs a little. 

"Yeah, but it's ok. He could use someone like you." She says. Steve laughs a little. 

"I'm not so sure about that but thanks." Steve says. 

"He could. You like boys, right?" She says. Steve sighs, and scrubs a hand over his face. Neither of them hears the door open. 

"I'm never telling Dustin a thing again." Steve grumbles. "Yeah, and I kissed Tommy in high school before you ask." 

Max sighs. "Dustin said you did a lot more than kiss Tommy." 

"Seriously never telling him a thing ever again. We were drunk, it was only a few times, at a few parties. Nothing serious." Steve mutters. 

"But you like boys?" She asks. Steve huffs and takes a long drink of his coffee. 

"Yeah, Max. I like boys, and girls." Steve says. Max grins. 

"See? You and Billy would be great!" She crows. Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Sure Max. Billy doesn't need more stress in his life, it's fine." Steve says. 

"You aren’t stress Steve. You would be good." Max says definitively. 

From where he's standing, light on the stair, years of practice from living with Neil ensuring he can be quiet, Billy can hear the whole thing. He doesn't mean to listen, he really doesn't. But what was he supposed to do, just pretend he hadn't heard Steve say he likes boys? So, Billy is standing there listening, eyes wide. He's gonna kill Max, but also, there's something blooming in his chest, like hope. He shakes his head. This is stupid. Steve himself is saying that it would be bad. 

"Come on, I see the way you look at him!" Max is saying. Billy freezes, or continues to freeze anyway. 

"Max. Stop. I don't look at him any kind of way. He's my friend, ok? And I'm really glad that he's ok, alright? That's it. Drop it, ok?" Steve says, and then stands. Before Billy can panic, Steve just sets his coffee down and goes into the bathroom. 

Billy quietly backs up onto the porch, and then makes more noise coming back into the house. 

They spend a lazy day at the rental house. Billy is achy from the two days in the car, and Steve and Max are just tired from life back in Hawkins. Steve does leave in the afternoon while the siblings are watching a movie, to get groceries, and admire California. He buys breakfast foods, lunch stuff, and groceries to make dinners. There's only so much take out they should eat. Although when he drives home, he does get Chinese from a place Billy mentioned as being his favorite one time. 

He gets back and unpacks the groceries, grabs forks and things for the food and then brings the food to Billy and Max. 

"Ok kids, what are we watching?" He says, sitting in an arm chair next to them. 

"Is this Jade Dragon?" Billy asks. Steve nods, eyes on the movie. 

"Max didn't really tell me what yall wanted, so I guessed, there are more options in the kitchen. I was really hungry." Steve says. Billy is quiet, so is Max, so Steve glances at them.   
Billy is just staring at him; Max is stuffing her face. 

"Is it not good? Did I get something wrong? There's other options in the kitchen, what do you want?" Steve says, nervous. Billy didn't eat yesterday, at least not dinner, and he wants to make sure he eats something. 

"You got Jade Dragon." Billy whispers. Steve frowns. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, should have called and asked if you wanted that for dinner. Do you not want Chinese? I bought a bunch of groceries; I can make you something else. I wasn't planning on cooking tonight, but I can." Steve says, caregiver mode clicking on. He leans forward and sets his plate of shrimp lo Mein (the seafood out here is amazing!!) on the coffee table, and stands up, reaching for Billy's plate, already going over the options and ingredients he bought. Mentally planning what he can make Billy. Billy is just gaping at him. 

"You…. Are offering to cook me dinner?" Billy asks, voice mystified. 

"Yeah, you didn't have dinner yesterday, and we didn't really eat lunch today. You should really eat something." Steve says, leaving Billy's plate since it's not being handed to him, and heads toward the kitchen. The house is tiny and open on the bottom floor, so Billy can hear him from the kitchen. "I bought eggs, and veggies, and cheese. I could make you an omelet if you want? Or I got some meat. Do you want like steak or something? Pasta?" Steve says, peering in the fridge. There's a clink, and then Billy comes around the stairs, that kind of jut out into the room a bit, and looks at Steve. 

"You ok?" Steve asks, closing the fridge. Billy is blinking at him, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.   
"Would you really have made me something else?" Billy asks. Steve frowns at him. 

"Of course. You gotta eat, and if you don’t wanna eat Chinese I can get you something else." Steve says shrugging. Billy blinks at him a few times. Then he hesitantly steps forward and pulls Steve into a hug.  
It's clunky and awkward, the way you hug someone for the very first time. Steve responds automatically, wrapping an arm around Billy. 

"I love the Jade Dragon. Thank you." Billy whispers, and then releases Steve and grabs another bag of egg rolls and walks into the living room again. Steve blinks a few times. And then shakes his head and goes back to the living room. 

It's not awkward. Max is engrossed in the movie, and Billy is shoveling food in his face. Steve at one point goes and gets the other takeout containers. Between the three of them, they eat them all. Max drifts to the phone to call Lucas, after dinner. They can hear her talking quietly over the noise of the TV.

"I'm gonna go get my meds. Be back." Billy says, and goes upstairs. Steve is full and happy, and doses in the chair, TV playing some game show in the background. 

"I tried calling my mom, but she didn't answer." Max says, coming back into the room. Steve grunts a little sleepily. 

"Billy go upstairs?" She asks. Steve nods. 

"Yeah. Went to take his meds." Steve mumbles.

"Can we play a game or something? Cards?" Max asks. Steve sits up a little and nods. 

"Sure. You have some? I'll go make hot chocolate, maybe plug in the Christmas tree." Steve says, and does just that. Billy is back downstairs by the time he's done. 

Steve hands him and Max a mug of hot chocolate, and they settle around the coffee table. 

It's a lot of fun. They play war, black jack, rummy, go fish, laughing and teasing each other the whole time. Billy laughs and ribs Max and Steve, it's a close glimpse of his old self, and Steve just basks in it. 

Eventually, they all drift off to bed. Max has an adjoining bathroom off her bedroom, so she says good night and goes to bed. 

Steve yawns and stretches, heading for the untouched bedroom he left his stuff in. 

Billy is hovering on the landing. 

"Are you uh…." Billy whispers, hesitating by his bedroom door. Steve glances at him. 

"You ok?" Steve whispers. Billy sighs. 

Steve smiles, guessing at what Billy wants. "Need me to chase some more nightmares off?" HE whispers. Billy sighs. 

"You don't have to…." Billy says. Steve smiles. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and wash my face. I'll be right in, if you still want me to." Steve says and ducks into the bathroom. He changes into sleep clothes there too, and heads to Billy's room. Billy ducks into the bathroom after him. Steve stretches, and crawls under the covers. He's snuggled down and almost asleep when Billy comes to bed. 

"Can I ask you something?" Billy whispers. 

"Sure." Steve mumbles without opening his eyes. 

"Is it weird, us sharing a bed like this?" Billy whispers. 

"No? Why would it be?" Steve whispers back, eyes still closed. 

Because we are both guys." Billy whispers. Steve chuckles a little, wiggles around to get comfy. 

"Relax, Hargrove. We are just sleeping." Steve whispers.

"I know I just…." Billy sighs. Steve sighs too, and opens his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Steve whispers. 

"Nothing. Never mind. Go to sleep Harrington." Billy whispers. Steve yawns as if on cue. Steve reaches out a little sleepily, and twines a blonde curl around his finger. 

"Night Billy." Steve says, and then promptly falls asleep with the curl still around his finger. 

Steve wakes before Billy does the next day, and is mildly surprised to find that Billy has migrated over in the night, and is curled around Steve. Head on his shoulder, leg thrown over his hips, snoring slightly, a hand curled in Steve's shirt. 

Steve's lying on his back, Billy splayed over him. Steve gently reaches up and brushes his fingers through Billy's hair. Billy huffs in his sleep and wriggles closer. Steve smiles a little. He brushes the barest of kisses against Billy's brow and wraps is arms around the other boy. 

Steve dozes off again, enjoying the warmth and weight of the other boy pressed against him. He sighs a little and tucks his nose in Billy's hair. 

"Stevie, you awake?" Billy's sleep rough voice comes a little while later. 

"Mmmmmmmmm mornin' baby." Steve mumbles, still not fully awake. Billy doesn't quite tense, but he doesn't remain totally relaxed either. 

"How did you sleep?" Billy whispers. 

"Real good, baby. You?" Steve says, brain still not fully up yet. He nuzzles into Billy's hair and breathes deep. 

"Stevie?" Billy whispers. 

"Yes Bills?" 

"Are you high right now?" Billy asks.

"No, just warm and happy." Steve whispers, and then blinks his eyes open. He's holding onto Billy tighter, and then the words come back to him. 

"Oh, crap." Steve says. Billy laughs a little and moves back. 

Billy looks good first thing in the morning, golden curls splayed around the pillow, and Steve's fingers. His blue eyes soft and sleepy. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Steve whispers. 

"It's fine. I'm not mad." Billy says. Steve smiles. He wants to say something else, maybe explain away the baby and the Bills, but before he can they are interrupted. 

"Steeeeeeeeeevve! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiillly!! I'm hungry! And you said we'd go to the beach!!!" Max hollers up the stairs. Steve and Billy both groan a little. 

"I did promise the beach. Come on." Steve says and gets up, gently extracting himself from Billy.

Steve cooks a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, and then they grab towels and swimsuits even though it's cold, and head to the beach. The ocean is too cold to swim, but it's so much warmer than it is in Hawkins, that they spread on the beach in shorts and t-shirts and soak up the sun. 

Steve sighs and sprawls on a towel, enjoying the sun and the sound of the ocean.

They order hot dogs and funnel cakes from some vendor for lunch, and walk down the beach a ways eating them and talking quietly. After they get back to their spot, Steve debates taking a nap when he hears Max from the towel next to him release a breath. 

"You ok?" Steve asks, turning his head and tipping his sunglasses down.

"Yeah. Look at him." She says. Steve sits up and loses his breath. Billy is standing with his feet in the waves. He's unbuttoned his shirt a little, and it's blowing around his hips and shoulders. The wind is teasing his hair around his neck, and he's got his face tipped up to the sun, eye closed, sunglasses abandoned on his towel. One hand is cradling the pendant he always wears, the other down by his side. Steve just gazes at him. 

It's the most relaxed Steve has ever seen Billy, since July at least. As they watch Billy takes a deep breath and releases it, slowly. 

"Thanks for bringing us, Steve. For bringing him." Max says. She's got tears in her eyes. "He really needed this. He really needed to come back. He was so sad when mom told us she couldn't take us. And then when you offered… Just thanks. Look at him. He needed this." Max says. And Steve is crying, just a little.

Billy looks like he's finding a peace he lost, somewhere down the line. A peace he'd lost before this summer, but standing barefoot in the freezing cold ocean, with his shirt unbuttoned the way it should be, he's found it, or is finding it. 

Steve watches Billy for a long time, even when Max goes back to her sandcastle, Steve can't tear his eyes away. 

Billy stands there like that for a long time. Steve is struck by this urge to go up behind Billy and wrap his arms around Billy's waist, and hook his chin over his shoulder. He just watches instead. 

"Go." Max says. She nods her head at him. "Go, freeze your feet off with my brother, who you obviously love." Max says. Steve glares at her, but ditches his flip flops and goes to stand by Billy. 

"Your feet must be blue by now." Steve says. Billy doesn't open his eyes, but he does smile. 

"They’re alright." He says. Steve laughs and watches the sun shimmer on the water. 

"When I was a kid, my mom and I came to the beach all the time." Billy says. "Things at home were bad sometimes, really bad. And we'd come here. Not this exact beach, but a beach, a ways up north. Anyway, she'd come to the water, and take her shoes off, and just stand with her feet in the water, head back, just breathing." Billy smiles, and Steve just watches. Billy's face is relaxed, happy. It's a good look. "I asked her why she did it. And she said 'Oh Billy, my feet in the ocean, the California sun on my face, sand between my toes, that's my reset.'" Billy laughs, and wiggles his toes deeper into the sand. "I never understood it, thought she was crazy. But now. Now I totally get it." 

It's the most Billy has said since they left. Hell, it's the most he's said since July. 

"Reset. I like that." Steve whispers. Billy grins and presses his hand flat to his chest over the pendent. 

"Yeah, she got it right." Billy says. Steve mimics his posture, admits that it's nice. 

"Your feet blue yet Stevie?" Billy whispers. 

"Nah. I'm good." Steve whispers back. "What happened to your mom?" Steve whispers then winces. "Sorry that was insensitive." But Billy just chuckles a little. 

"No, it's fine Harrington. She died, cancer. A long long time ago." Billy says. "Actually, been meaning to ask. Could we go to the cemetery? Doesn't have to be today, but before we leave?" 

"Yeah, of course. If you want to go alone, you can take my car, but I know Max and I would be happy to go with you." Steve says. Billy smiles. 

"Thanks, I wanna give her flowers." Billy says. Steve smiles at him and wiggles his toes into the sand.   
Steve eventually wanders back to the towel, feet going numb. Billy stays though, not caring too much apparently. Eventually he comes back to the towels and leans back, next to Steve. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Steve asks, tilting his head. Billy squints at him. 

"Why you always trying to feed me? Tryin to fatten me up?" Billy teases. Steve laughs.

"I like cooking." Steve says shrugging. "I'm thinking fried chicken or something." 

"Works for me pretty boy." Billy says. 

"Wow. You haven’t called me that in a long time." Steve remarks. Billy grins.   
"Thinking of bringing it back." Billy teases. Steve laughs and swats him playfully. 

They pack up and leave as the sun sets. They drive back home quietly, and when they get back Max goes to take a shower while Billy settles in a chair at the table. 

Steve pulls some chicken out of the freezer and grabs some veggies to start washing. 

Billy folds his arms and drops his head to them. Steve turns on the radio in the kitchen and then starts fixing fried chicken. He mixes the batter, humming along as he works. 

"Wow, is he asleep?" Max asks, coming into the kitchen, hair still in a towel. Steve glances over his shoulder and smiles a little at Billy sleeping. 

"Yeah. He must be." Steve says. 

""m not. Quit talkin' bout me like I’m not here." Billy mumbles. But doesn't open his eyes. Steve chuckles and goes back to breading the chicken. 

"What do you want Max, broccoli, asparagus, or a salad?" Steve asks, checking the oil on the stove. Max shrugs. 

"Any." Max says. 

"Broccoli." Billy mumbles. Steve smiles at him and sets the broccoli aside. He breads the chicken, checks the temp of the oil and adds the chicken. 

"Smells good Harrington." Billy mumbles. 

"Billy, will you brush and braid my hair, I want it wavy." Max asks, sitting at another chair at the table. 

"I'm tired…." Billy whines. Steve laughs. 

"If you give me a second, and grab a brush, I can do it." Steve says. Max blinks at him. 

"You braid hair?" She whispers. Steve turns over his shoulder and nods. 

"Yep. Nance taught me." Steve says. Max jumps up and runs upstairs to grab her comb and then comes back to the table. She unwinds her hair from the towel and reaches out to tap on Billy's ring. Steve turns the chicken over in the oil, adds the broccoli to the steamer and the grabs the comb. 

"You really are a mom Steve." Max says. Steve laughs, gently combing her hair. 

"What makes you say that?" Steve asks, glancing over at the food. He finishes combing her hair, and pulls it into a quick French braid. 

"Well, you're cooking, from scratch without a recipe, you're braiding my hair, and you're probably wondering if you should nag Billy about his health." Max says. Steve and Billy both snorts. Steve ties off the braid and turns back to the food. 

"I'm fine Harrington." Billy snarks. 

"I didn't say anything!" Steve snarks right back. He takes the chicken out of the oil when it's done and checks the broccoli. 

"Max, could you set the table? What do you guys want to drink, there’s some soda in the fridge." Steve says. Billy sits up, rubbing his face. 

"Just like a mom." He says fondly, and Max laughs. She gets down dishes and silverware and then gets them all soda from the fridge. 

Steve puts the chicken on a plate and then puts it on the table, adds seasoning and cheese to the broccoli and puts that on the table too.

"Alright kids, eat up." Steve says sitting down. He watches proudly as Billy and Max stuff their faces. He grins, and tucks into his own food. 

They eat mostly in silence, too busy eating and too sleepy from the beach to talk much. 

After, Max and Billy do the dishes, and Steve goes to the phone to call Dustin.

"Hello?" Dustin says when he picks up. 

"Hey kiddo. How are ya?" Steve asks. 

"Ohmigod! Steve!!!" Dustin practically screams. Steve laughs. 

"How's break going?" 

"So good! We ran a campaign yesterday that we didn't get to finish before Mike's mom made us leave. We are gonna meet tomorrow before the Wheelers leave for their grandparents for Christmas. Hopefully we can finish it, but I was about to get eaten so who knows. How are you? I miss you." Dustin says. Steve smiles fondly, and leans against the wall. 

"I'm good. We went to the beach today, yesterday all we did was relax, cause the drive was so long." Steve says. "And we just had dinner, we'll probably watch a movie know or something." Steve says. 

"What did you make?" Dustin asks. There's a rustle like he's sitting down. 

"Fried chicken and broccoli." Steve replies. 

"WHAT?! No fair!!! You make the best fried chicken; did they appreciate it at least?!" Dustin wails. Steve laughs. 

"Yes, Billy and Max liked it a lot. Don't worry. I'll make you all the fried chicken you can eat when I get back." Steve promises. 

"You and Billy haven't killed each other yet?" Dustin asks. 

Steve snorts a little. "No Dustin. He's cool remember?" 

"I remember, but he's still Billy." Dustin snarks. 

"Dustin, come on. He saved us. And he's great." Steve says.

"You like him." Dustin shoots back, and Steve sighs.

"Yeah, been meaning to talk to you about that. You told Max, about me and Tommy?" Steve grumbles. The line goes quiet. 

"Ok, but like in my defense…" Dustin says, and now Steve is a little mad. 

"No, no defense. Dustin that wasn't cool. I told you that in confidence. I didn't tell the whole party because I didn't want them to know." Steve says. 

"But they're the Party, they're cool!" Dustin says. 

"Yeah I know. But… some people, especially in Hawkins, aren't ok with a guy liking other boys. That's not always ok, Dustin. People get beat up for it." Steve whispers. 

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dustin says. Steve blows out a breath. 

"I didn't call you to get mad at you for this. Just, make sure no one else finds out. Ok?" Steve asks. 

"Ok, I'm sorry Steve, I really am." 

"It's alright buddy. And in answer, yeah I do." Steve says. Dustin gasps.

"Really? Billy Hargrove? You like Billy Hargrove?!" Dustin shrieks.

"You brought it up!!" Steve cries.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you actually did! Wow. Have you asked him out?" Dustin asks, volume back to closer to normal. 

"No, of course not! Dustin." Steve chides. 

"Oh, come on. You two would be good together." Dustin says. Steve sighs. 

"Listen, I'm just taking them to California, I don't need anything else. He doesn't need a relationship complicating things now." Steve says. 

"Steve can I use the phone when you're done? I wanna call my mom." Max asks, nudging him. Steve smiles. 

"Dustin I gotta go. I promise to call on Christmas, you don't have to remind me." Steve says. 

"Good, you’d better, bye Steve! Miss you!" Dustin says. 

"Miss you too Dustin. Bye." Steve says and hangs up. 

"All yours." Steve says and moves past her.

Steve stretches, feeling his back pop and goes to the living room. Billy is curled in an arm chair by the lit-up Christmas tree, reading.

"Whatcha reading?" Steve asks, flopping onto the couch and pulling a pillow onto his lap. 

"Skeleton Crew, by Stephen King." Billy says, and turns a page. Steve shrugs and closes his eyes. They can hear Max talking quietly around the stairs, and Steve lets himself drift, warm and content. 

Max comes in a few minutes later and sits at the end of the couch, shoving Steve's feet up. She turns on the TV and puts on some show. Steve doesn't really pay attention, doesn't really open his eyes.   
IT's nice and lazy, warm. Steve dozes off, and Max paints her toe nails with nail polish she found in the bathroom, Billy reads. 

"SHIT!!!" Billy suddenly yells, and leaps up, only to gasp and double over. 

"What's wrong?" Steve says, jolting awake and leaping up too, running to Billy. 

"My meds. I'm two hours late. Ah! Max…." He says. Max scrambles up and goes running upstairs. She comes running back down with his black bag of meds. Billy sinks back to the chair and fumbles through them. Max grabs him a glass of water, but Steve hovers uselessly. Billy is panting a little in pain.   
HE takes the pills, and drains the water and then leans back to breathe in the chair. 

"You ok?" Max asks worriedly. Billy nods. 

"Supernatural wounds are a bitch." Billy says. 

"I thought they'd healed?" Steve asks. Billy nods. 

"They have. But they ache, especially when I forget to take my steroid on time."

"Susan told me they decreased the dose of your steroid." Steve mumbles. Billy nods again.

"They did. Doc Owens is trying to wean me off it, says I can't take one for the rest of my life. But I need it still." Billy says, hand going to his side. Max crouches next to his chair with another full glass of water. 

"Dr. Owens told us that the monster left some part of it behind. A dead part, but some sort of venom, or toxin that prevents the wound from healing right." Max says. Billy nods. 

"Yeah, I need the steroid to help me fight it. Normal wounds would have closed and been fine nearly six months later. But not these." Billy says, and rubs at his sides. 

"Are they open again?" Max asks. Billy sighs, and pulls his (now buttoned) shirt out to look down at his chest. 

"Fuck." Billy sighs. 

"I can help." Max says, hurriedly.

"I can do it, Maxine." Billy grumbles, holding the shirt away from his skin. 

"Should we call Dr. Owens?" Steve whispers. Billy shakes his head. 

"Nope. This happens a lot. It's a good thing, if a painful one." Billy says. He holds out a hand and Steve helps pull him to his feet. 

"Need help?" Steve asks. Billy hesitates, and for some reason Max is nodding her head vigorously at Billy. 

"I guess." Billy mumbles and then makes his way upstairs. He heads to the bathroom. 

"There should be a bag in my suitcase with supplies. Will you grab it?" Billy calls. Steve goes into Billy's room that Steve has been sleeping in, and finds the bag easily. He grabs it and heads to Billy. Billy is wincing and painstakingly unbuttoning his shirt. 

He gingerly peels it off and dumps it in the tub behind him. Steve freezes at the sight that greets him.   
He hasn't seen Billy shirtless since the summer. 

Billy's sides are nothing but scars, wrapping around to the front and back, each a grotesque starburst. There's two on each side. The arms of them are smooth against his skin, and less angry red, shiny still like new scars, but scars at least. The center of each one though, looks as though it happened a week ago, and not six months ago. Each one is now oozing black sludge now too. Steve gapes for a second and then he rushes to the hall closet and grabs a dark green washcloth. He runs it under the faucet in warm water and then turns to Billy. 

"Can I…?" He asks. Billy nods, and sinks onto the closed toilet, lifting his arms out of the way. 

Steve gets to work, blotting up the black sludge, and soothing the wounds as best he can. 

"It's not gonna stop Harrington. You gotta get the ointment and the bandages." Billy grumbles, wincing a little. 

Steve nods and finds the huge tube of ointment. It's not labeled, but Steve isn't super surprised. Dr. Owens had given Will things like this, of his own creation. 

Steve spreads a huge amount on each one, following Billy's nods over the amounts. He finds a lot of gauze in the bag too. He takes it and searches for the end of the roll.

"Surprised you haven't asked." Billy mutters, looking out the tine window.

"I was there when you got them." Steve mumbles. Billy snorts  
.   
"Not that. About the black." Billy replies.

"Oh. I didn't think you wanted to talk about it." Steve says and shrugs. "How's best to wrap em'?"Steve asks. Billy is frowning a bit. 

"I hold one end at the top near my armpit, wrap around my torso until you’ve covered all of them, tight as you can get it. It'll stick to the cream." Billy says. 

Steve holds the gauze where Billy said to, and Billy reaches to help, and holds it in place. Steve wraps it around Billy's torso as tight as he can, and uses nearly the whole roll covering the wounds all the way up. Billy explains how to wrap the ends so it stays. When it's done Billy takes a breath and blows it out. Steve rummages in his own shaving kit for a bottle of Tylenol and hands Billy two pills and some water. 

"Thanks Harrington." Billy mumbles. 

"Of course." Steve whispers. 

"The black is the toxin." Billy says. "It oozes out sometimes. It's part of the healing, at least that's what Doc Owens says. That once it's all out they will just be normal scars." 

"Does it hurt?" Steve wonders. Billy nods.

"Sometimes." Billy answers. Steve frowns. 

Billy sighs and stands slowly. "I'm gonna go to bed." He says, moving toward the door, he stops close to Steve, and glances up at him.

"Do you still want me to sleep in there again?" Steve whispers, and gently brushes back a curl from Billy's forehead. 

"Please." Billy whispers. Steve nods. 

"I'll go check on Max, and be right in." He says, and then moves so Billy can get through. Steve heads downstairs, to find Max sitting on the couch staring at the tree. 

"You ok?" Steve whispers. 

"Is he?" She asks, and swipes at her face. 

"Yeah. I wrapped him up and he's going to bed." Steve whispers. 

"You're going to go too, right? Make sure he's ok?" Max whispers. 

"Of course." Steve says. 

Max takes a deep breath. "I miss my mom." She whispers. Steve nods.

"I know. Think about what you want to do tomorrow ok?" Steve says. He heads to the stairs. 

"Not too late Max." He says when she curls up on the couch and flicks the TV on. 

"Yes, Mama Steve." She says. Steve laughs and goes up to bed. He brushes his teeth, changes and then goes to Billy's room. 

Billy is lying on his back, covers pulled up, breathing gently. Steve gently slips into the bed, and turns off the light Billy left on for him. 

"Good night Bills." Steve whispers and curls into the pillow again. 

"Good night Stevie." Billy whispers back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Max calls her friend Em. Em is delighted and gets her older brother to drive her out to their rental to pick Max up. "It's a sleepover, is that ok? Steve? Billy?" Max asks. 

Billy is in rough shape today, feeling week and ill. He grunts and nods. 

"Fine. Call if you need anything. You have this place’s number written down?" Steve asks. Max rolls her eyes. 

"I'm not five, Steve." Max says, but she nods. A car honks outside and Max grins and bounds outside to see her friend.

"What do you want to do today?" Steve asks Billy. 

"Nothing really. Don't feel up to much." Billy admits. Steve nods and they settle in to a movie on the couch. Billy keeps shifting around on the couch though. 

"You ok?" Steve asks, eventually. 

"I'm all achy. Can't get fucking comfortable." He whispers. Steve frowns. 

"Anything I can do?" Steve asks. 

"Nah. It just hurts." Billy mutters. Steve hesitates. 

"I'm gonna try something, please don't kill me, ok?" Steve says. Billy raises a brow. Steve shifts on the couch until he's leaning against the arm rest of the couch, and spreads his legs down the length of the couch, then he reaches for Billy. He puts gently hands of Billy's shoulders and guides him until he's lying back against Steve. 

"Stretch out." Steve whispers, coaxing Billy back. Billy extends his legs and stretches out his torso, leaning back into Steve a bit. "There, better?" Steve whispers. 

Billy blinks a few times. "Yeah." He says slowly. Steve gently rubs his hands up Billy's arms and then leans back against the arm rest. 

"Let me know if you need to move, or shift around." Steve says, and then hands Billy the remote. He feels Billy settle back into him. He thinks that if Billy wasn't hurting, he wouldn't be relinquishing so much control, wouldn't be relaxing so much. 

"How did you know this would help?" Billy asks, after an hour or so. 

"My mom. She has back pain, and leans against my dad like this. Says it helps, he's firmer than the back of the couch, but softer than the floor. Helps relieve the pressure." Steve says. 

"Oh. Well it does help." Billy mutters. Steve smiles a little. 

"Good, I'm glad." Steve says. They laze the day away, relaxing. They watch a movie, and Steve makes salads for them for lunch. They eat at the kitchen table, just hanging out. 

"Can we sit like that again?" Billy asks, shifting on his feet a little restlessly. Steve glances up from the dishes he was doing. 

"Yeah of course. I got no plans." He teases. Billy smiles a little. 

"Are you sure?" Billy whispers. Steve turns back to the dishes. 

"Yeah, of course. Wanna watch another movie?" Steve asks. 

"You can. But I'd like to read a little, if that's alright with you." Billy says sheepishly. 

"No problem." Steve says. He grabs a bag of chips and some sodas and heads to the living room. It's rainy out, and chillier than it has been since they left Hawkins, but still not as cold as Hawkins. 

Steve settles on the couch, and opens his arms. Billy grabs his book and climbs on the couch, leaning back against Steve. Steve turns on the TV, and finds some show to watch. Billy opens his book, and the afternoon bleeds away. 

It's nice, Steve has always loved physical touch that doesn't lead anywhere. And Billy is so relaxed against him, reading, sometimes mouthing words under his breath. At one point, Billy turns his head on Steve's chest, and props the arm holding the book against the back of the couch and then dropping his other hand to Steve's knee. He absently scratches his fingers against the fabric of Steve's jeans. Steve smiles at him and goes back to the TV. 

Steve drops a hand to Billy's shoulder and gently swipes his thumb across it. Billy finishes his book, and then stretches to put it on the coffee table. "Good book?" Steve asks. 

"Yeah." Billy replies. 

Steve rubs his shoulder again and Billy sighs a little. 

"Feel good?" Steve whispers. Billy nods a little, and Steve brings his other hand to Billy's shoulder, rubbing gently. 

Steve doesn't let himself overthink it, doesn't wonder about the Billy who is leaning against his chest, going slowly boneless, and compare him to the silent Billy who he picked up five days ago in Hawkins.   
Billy is wearing a button-down shirt open over the gauze from yesterday, and the material is soft, feels nice under Steve's thumbs. 

"How come your parents are ok with you staying with us on Christmas?" Billy murmurs. 

"Oh, they are in Italy." Steve says. "They own a vacation house there, and my mom is Italian. My dad works out there a lot, and his work wasn't gonna finish in time for them to come home for Christmas. My mom was thrilled when she found out I had plans; she was worried I'd be alone." 

"Why didn't you go with them?" Billy asks. 

"They work almost the whole time. Both he and my mom. They have Christmas off, and then work for like a month straight after, so I'd never see them, might as well stay here." Steve says. 

"Oh. Don't you miss them?" Billy whispers. 

"Yeah, I do, but we are kinda alright with it now. They love Italy, and me, but I don't want to just sit around their chateau by myself with no friends and no job, and they love me, and are happy with me being here. I call regularly, and when they can, they come visit." Steve says. "They were around when I was little." 

They moved to Italy full time when he was a junior in high school, with more regular visits. Once he graduated, they were even more full time, and it's all worked out. He misses them, but he loves his life in Hawkins right now, and they love Italy. 

"I can't believe Keith gave you the time off." Billy mumbles. Steve laughs. 

"Robin took some shifts, and I actually got Carol to take some. She bought Tommy some huge Christmas present that she wanted to pay off, so I trained her before we left." Steve says. Billy laughs a little.

"Hey speaking of Tommy. What was that rumor Max mentioned?" Billy whispers. Steve sighs. 

"Oh, uh that. Uhhhh he and I hooked up a few times, freshman year and once sophomore year." Steve says. Billy doesn't still, doesn't tense he just sighs when Steve's thumbs find a knot near his neck. 

"You can do better than Tommy." He mumbles. Steve laughs a little. 

"You're not wrong." Steve mumbles. 

"Although, the first guy you sleep with is usually awkward. Mine sure was."   
Steve laughs. 

"Yeah? Tommy does have cute freckles, though." Steve whispers, thinking about what Billy just admitted. It's not that he didn't have his suspicions, but to have it confirmed makes hope bubble in his chest. He guessed, and Max pushing him toward Billy, it made sense, but Billy just confirmed it  
.   
"I have better freckles Stevie." Billy whispers. Steve chuckles. 

"Conceited much." Steve whispers, but he's teasing. They drop into silence for a second. 

"You hungry?" Steve asks. Billy nods. 

"Yeah I could eat." Billy says. Steve nudges him up and goes to the kitchen. 

"What you want?" Steve calls, Billy stretches and wanders in after him. 

"I'm not picky." He says. Steve cocks his head. 

"Pasta work?" He asks. Billy nods, and sits at the table while Steve cooks. 

Steve peers at the stuff he bought. "Alfredo or Marinera?" Steve asks. 

"Uh Alfredo." Billy says. Steve grins. 

"Good choice. " Steve says, and starts making the food. 

Steve's fettuccini alfredo turns out great, and they tuck in when it's ready, saving the leftovers for Max tomorrow. 

"Did you learn to cook from your parents?" Billy asks.

"Kinda. I mostly learned my Junior year. My parents were gone more, and I really wanted to learn. My parents paid this lady, Ms. Fleming, to come cook for me and check in on me. She taught me, and then I learned more on my own. I love it." Steve says. 

"You're good at it." Billy says. Steve grins. 

"Thanks. Glad you like it. Dustin was super jealous yesterday when I made you fried chicken and he missed out." Steve says. 

"He's your favorite." Billy says, no question in his words. Steve laughs. 

"Yeah. Don't tell the others." Steve says. 

"Darn, cause you know I hang out with those brats all the time, it's gonna be really hard to not bring this up." Billy snarks. Steve just beams at him. 

"What?" Billy gripes. 

"Nothin'. You just haven't snarked at me in a long time." Steve says, going back to his food. 

"Yeah well." Billy mumbles and eats more pasta. Steve insists on doing the dishes after dinner again.   
Billy takes his meds, and fidgets with his bandage. "Can you help me unwrap this and see if they've closed again?" Billy asks. Steve nods and they go upstairs to the bathroom.

Billy shrugs his shirt off, and Steve gently unwinds the gauze. He throws it away and both he and Billy check out the wounds. 

"Wow. They're closed." Steve marvels. Billy nods, eyeing them. 

"Yeah, they do that. I'm on some antibiotic/antivenom/antimindflayer prescription that is supposed to fight the shit in them, but they burst open every couple days or so. It's always worse when I am late with my meds." Billy says. He twists around a few times and grins. "They look good." 

"Yeah." Steve mutters, but his eyes have caught on the scattering of freckles over Billy's chest and shoulders. Billy sees him looking in the mirror. 

"Told ya." Billy says, waggling his tongue like he used to. "I got freckles too." Steve blushes a little. 

"Shut up. Put your tongue back. Didn't miss that." He snarks. 

Billy laughs and grins at him as Steve walks past. 

Steve rolls his eyes and goes downstairs just as the phone rings.

"Hello?" Steve says. 

"Hi Steve! How are you?" Susan asks brightly. 

"Hey Susan. Good! How are you?" He asks. 

"I'm good! I'm in a hotel in Redding." Susan chirps.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night." Steve says, grinning at how excited she sounds. 

"I know. But my sister got to Eugene yesterday, and then I just decided to drive some of the way today. Break it up a little. And I missed my kids." She says, and laughs. "You understand." 

"I do. That's awesome, they will be so excited." Steve says. Susan laughs again.

"They still don't know right?" She asks. Steve grins.

"They have no idea. Max is at Emma Jean Beeley's house tonight, so she really has no idea. Billy is upstairs, so no one knows." Steve says. 

"Oh, Emma Jean is such a sweet girl, I'm so glad they reconnected. Tell you what, why don't I pick her up tomorrow. I'll call and let them know, surprise her. Maybe take her for lunch. " Susan says. Steve laughs.

"She would love that, but you knew that already." Steve says. Susan laughs. 

"I really appreciate everything you've done for us Steve. How's Billy?" She asks. 

"Good. His wounds opened last night and they hurt him a bit today, but he is doing better now. They've closed back up." Steve says. 

"Oh yeah, that's always rough on him. He struggles to bandage them by himself, but he never lets us help him." Steve blinks at that. 

"Well, maybe last night was worse, but he let me help. I cleaned him up and applied that ointment stuff, and wrapped him up." Steve says. 

Silence. 

"Susan?" Steve whispers. 

"Sorry. He really let you help?" She asks. Steve nods and remembers that she can't see him. 

"Yeah he did. Let me help unwrap them today too." Steve says. Susan blows out a shaking breath. 

"Wow. I… Well, I'd better call the Beeley's and let them know that I'll be picking Max up. See you tomorrow, Steve." She says. 

"Bye Susan." Steve says. The line clicks off. 

He frowns at it, like it will explain why Susan was weird toward the end of their call. Steve shrugs and goes into the living room. He browses the book case, never one for reading, but he's a little bored, in that kinda lazy way that evening in winter is boring. 

"Who was on the phone?" Billy asks coming into the room. 

"Susan." Steve says glancing over at him. Billy nods. 

"Oh. How is she? How's her mom?" Billy asks, folding into the arm chair. 

"She's good. She didn't really mention her mom, but I don't think anything has changed." Steve supplies, snorting at the cover of a bodice ripper on the shelf. 

"I haven't hardly talked to her since she left." Billy says. Steve nods. 

"Yeah she's been busy. We've just been talking so much because I drove you two." Steve says. 

"We could have just stayed home. She didn't have to trouble you." Billy grumbles a little. Steve laughs then. 

"Really? You're telling me that you would have happily missed this? You stood in the ocean for over two hours straight yesterday man." Steve teases. Billy snorts. 

"Nothing about me is straight, pretty boy." Billy snarks right back. Steve cackles and throws a pillow at him from the end of the couch. Billy bats it away and laughs too. "I'm so glad to be back here, you have no idea. But she didn’t have to pester you into this." Billy adds. 

"I offered." Steve says, and shrugs. 

"Wait really? I thought Max volun-told you." Billy says. Steve chuckles. 

"No, uh I was dropping Dustin off at the Wheelers a few weeks ago and Susan was there. Max was madder than a hornet, and I asked if everything was ok." Steve says, he omits the part where he'd been worried something had happened to Billy. "Susan told me what was up, and I offered. I thought you knew that?" Steve says, twisting around.

"No uh… thought she put you up to it." Billy says and frowns, then yawns a little. "Hey, uh… could we go to the cemetery tomorrow? Before Max gets back?" Billy asks. Steve nods.

"Of course, wanna set an alarm and get up and go in the morning?" Steve asks. Billy nods. 

"You can sleep in; I can call a cab." Billy says. 

"I'll drive you; I don't mind." Steve says, and smiles. Billy nods and turns to look at the Christmas tree. It's decorated in red and gold, and has softly glowing blinking white lights. Some of the ornaments are those generic ones you can buy in bulk, but some are homemade, the assortment of random knickknack novelty ornaments that decorate family trees. It's nice, and makes the place feel homier and cozier. 

"I do miss the snow." Steve says, softly. 

Billy snorts. "You weirdo. Only a Hawkins hick would miss snow!" He snarks, but it's soft and without heat. 

"It's not Christmas without snow Billy!" Steve cries, grinning. 

"It can be Christmas with any kind of weather Harrington." Billy says with an eye roll. "This gonna be your first Christmas without freezing you ass off?" 

"Yeah and it's weird as all get out." Steve says. Billy laughs. 

"Weirdo." Billy teases. Steve laughs and leans back against the couch. It's quiet for a little while.   
Billy cracks open another book, and Steve grabs a puzzle from the book shelf and starts it on the coffee table. It's quiet, peaceful, and Steve can't help but relax. Eventually though, Steve gets sleepy. 

"I'm going to bed Billy." Steve says, standing and stretching. 

"Ok, I'll be right up." Billy says, but doesn't look up from his book. Steve laughs a little and goes upstairs.   
He changes for bed, and brushes his teeth. He turns off the lights in their bedroom, feeling a little weird. He leaves the light on nightstand by Billy's side of the bed on and then curls into the comfy bed. It's maybe a little weird, but it's nice. Steve wonders a little what is gonna happen when they are back in Hawkins, they’re gonna have to sleep apart. Steve shakes off the thoughts and settles in to sleep. 

He wakes a little when Billy turns out the light and lies down. "Hey." Steve mutters, shifting a little and looking at the clock. It's nearly one am.

"Hey, Stevie, didn't mean to wake you. Was trying to be quiet." Billy mutters. 

"It's ok. It's late, your book must have been good." Steve mumbles. 

"Yeah it was. I got sucked in and then realized how late it was." Billy whispers. He shuffles around, punches the pillow into a more comfortable position, and then flops down all at once. Steve jostles some and chuckles, opening his eyes to see Billy facing him in the dark. 

Steve smiles a little. "How have the nightmares been?" He asks. 

"Fine. I've had a couple, waking up with you right here helps a lot. Thanks, pretty boy." Billy whispers. Steve smiles a little sleepily. 

"I'm glad. Glad I can help." Steve mutters, and tucks his face towards the sheet. He closes his eyes, and then jolts a little when fingers comb through his hair. He opens his eyes again and sees Billy watching him, eyes bright in the dark. 

"Sleep Stevie." Billy whispers, and doesn't stop his hand. Steve wiggles a little closer.

"Don't stop. Feels nice." Steve mumbles. Billy laughs a little. 

"Ok. I won't." Billy says. Steve falls asleep quickly, and Billy combs through his hair for long moments, before he falls asleep too, hand stilling in Steve's hair. 

The blaring of the alarm makes Steve groan. 

"Make it stop…. Billyyyyyyy." Steve whines. Billy laughs. 

"Quit your whining I'm workin on it." Billy grumbles and stretches toward the alarm clock. The beeping stops and Steve sighs. 

"Hey, no. No sleepin. Get up." Billy says. Steve groans again and cracks his eyes open. He's spooning Billy, which is new. 

"Sorry." Steve mumbles and moves his arm and starts to pull back. Billy huffs and turns to look at Steve. 

"I'm not mad which I keep telling you, but we do gotta get up." Billy says. Steve nods and then gets up.  
He pulls on jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt and then goes downstairs to start coffee. By the time Billy comes downstairs, wearing jeans and a mostly open button down, curls carefully arranged, there is a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast sitting where Billy has sat the past few days and a steaming mug of coffee. 

"You're spoiling me Harrington. Guy could get used to this." Billy teases. Steve laughs. 

"It's just cause we have to go, and I made myself breakfast, seemed rude to not make you some too." Steve says and grins. 

Billy laughs and they both tuck into their breakfast. After, Steve dumps the dishes in the sink, scribbles a note on the table incase Max (and Susan) beat them back. 

They climb into the Beemer, and Billy gives quiet directions to the cemetery. It's a bit of a drive out, and Billy finds a radio station to listen to while they drive. It's not the tiny Hawkins cemetery, but it's not huge either. They arrive and Billy directs him down the rows. Once he gets there, Steve stops the car, and puts it in park. They stopped at a flower shop on the drive, and Billy grabs the bouquet and takes a deep breath.

"I'll wait here, take your time." Steve says. Billy nods and gets out of the car. It's quiet, still and peaceful in the cemetery, no one else is even here. Steve watches Billy cross the rows and crouch down in front of a headstone. He reaches out and runs his hand over the top of it. Steve's far enough away that Billy has some privacy, but Steve watches him, makes sure he’s ok. Billy sets the flowers down on the ground by the headstone, and keeps running his hand along the top of it. He's saying something, smiling a little. Eventually Billy sits down on the dew damp grass and continues talking. 

Steve doesn't mind, he is content to listen to Christmas tunes on the radio (now that Billy isn’t here to complain) and watch Billy. Billy says something that makes himself laugh a little. Steve smiles fondly and turns away. He spots the caretaker walking around the grounds, and he smiles and waves a little but the man doesn’t come over.

Billy stands after about an hour, and trails his fingers over the top of the headstone before heading back to the car. He climbs in and grins at Steve. "Thanks Harrington." He says, and smiles at Steve. 

"Anytime Hargrove." Steve says and drives off. They ride in silence for a while, and Billy blows out a long breath, something in him seeming to unlock and relax. 

"Is it weird if I say it was good to see her?" Billy says. Steve laughs a little.

"No, it's not." And it isn't. Steve can only imagine how hard it would be not being able to visit his mom’s grave, if she had one. 

Billy grins. "I feel good! We should take Max to the beach or something, or shopping. We should do something." Billy declares. Steve laughs, and heads toward their rental. 

"Well, we should get back and see what Max wants to do first." Steve says, glancing at the clock. Susan is probably there by now. 

"Duh. But I wanna go do something fun, go out and do something." Billy says. Steve grins at him. 

"Easy there, we will do something, I'm sure." Steve says, and follows Billy's directions back to the house. He parks at the curb because there's an unfamiliar car in the drive. 

"Who's here?" Billy asks, climbing out. Steve grins and heads up the front walk. The door bangs open, and Max comes running out.

"Billy! Moms here!" She shrieks, Susan appears in the doorway, and smiles at Billy. 

"Susan!" Billy says, and he grins. Steve smiles as he heads up the steps to hug her. Max beams at him. 

"You knew?!" She says. Steve grins. 

"Of course, I knew kiddo. She wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't say anything." Steve says and follows her into the house. Susan smiles at Steve and pulls him into a one-armed hug. 

"Hi Steve." She says. 

"Hey." He replies. Max starts talking rapid fire at her mom about the drive, and the things they have done since getting here, Billy sits nearby and smiles, adding things when Max asks him to. Steve smiles, and for lack of anything better to do, does the dishes. When he's done, he takes Susan’s suit case upstairs to the free bedroom, and moves his suitcase out of it. 

"Steve come on! Susan is gonna take us to lunch!" Max yells. Steve grins and goes downstairs. 

"I don't wanna intrude Susan, I can entertain myself here." Steve says. Susan laughs a little.

"Steve, we would not just leave you here. Come on. Have they taken you to Joey's yet?" Susan asks, pulling on her coat. Steve grins a little surprised and shakes his head. 

"No, they haven’t. I've mostly cooked. What's Joey's?" Steve asks. 

"The best seafood restaurant ever." Max says and bounds out to the car. She sits in the front seat, and Billy and Steve sit in the back seat. 

"How was the cemetery sweetheart?" Susan asks softly. Billy doesn't really react to the pet name; he just keeps looking out the window. 

"It was good. Her grave looks good." Billy says softly. 

"I'm glad." Susan asks, eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror to look at Billy. Billy glances at her. 

"How long are you staying Mom?" Max asks.

"Just for a few days. I couldn't bear to be away from you two on Christmas, but Grandma Sophie needs me back soon. I'll leave day after Christmas." Susan says. Max grins. 

Joey's Seafood really is one of the best seafood Steve has ever had, it all tastes fresh and delicious. After lunch they go walking down the boardwalk, Max and Susan excitedly peering in all the packed little shops. Steve and Billy trail behind them and make fun of the tacky souvenirs for the tourists. Steve still buys some for the Party at home, though. 

After it gets dark, they find another little restaurant to eat in, and they chat and laugh all through another incredible meal. Susan drives them all home, and they curl up in the living room. Billy reads in his arm chair, Susan sits on the end of the couch and knits something warm and soft looking. Max and Steve work on the puzzle. It's nice, really nice. 

"Max, honey, why don't you find us a Christmas movie or something to watch?" Susan says after Max has groaned at the puzzle for the thousandth time. Max readily abandons the puzzle and heads off to browse the house’s movie collection, and check the TV guide. 

Steve grins and keeps working on the puzzle. Max eventually settles on the Year Without Santa Claus, and curls onto the couch next to her mom. 

Billy glances up from his book periodically, during the movie, and Steve finishes the puzzle. Susan's knitting needles click and it’s peaceful. When the movie ends, Susan yawns and sets aside her knitting. 

"I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed, I know this place only has three bedrooms, Max are you ok with me sharing with you?" Susan asks, standing and yawning again. 

"You can if you want, but Billy and Steve have been sharing so there's a free bedroom." Max says without looking up from her merlin. Billy freezes in his chair and hardly breathes. Steve goes still too, and glances up at Susan. 

Susan blinks a few times, and glances between the two boys. 

"Oh. Ok. I'll take the free bedroom. Thank you. Good night Max." Susan says, and kisses Max's hair. As she walks past, she squeezes Billy's shoulder. "Good night Billy, night Steve." Susan says, and then heads up the stairs. 

She leaves an awkward silence in the living room. "I can sleep down here, Billy." Steve whispers. Max doesn't seem to notice the mood of the room. 

"No." Is all Billy says. Steve frowns, but doesn't push. Max whoops when she passes the challenge on her game, and then bounds upstairs for bed, hollering goodnights down to the boys. 

"I really don't mind Billy. I can sleep on the couch." Steve says. Billy sighs. 

"No. It's fine, we aren't doing anything wrong. Please?" Billy asks. Steve nods. They go upstairs quietly, and get ready for bed silently. 

Steve and Billy crawl into bed and just lie there for a while. 

"Your sides bothering you?" Steve whispers, feeling Billy's tension buzzing through the mattress. 

"No. Not today. I remembered my meds." Billy mutters. Steve huffs and rolls over facing Billy's back. He reaches out and rubs his knuckles into Billy's back. Billy stiffens and then relaxes a little, then a little more. Steve moves closer and rubs gently at Billy's back. 

"Susan didn't say anything about this." Steve whispers. "I was kinda surprised." 

"Yeah, me too. I would have thought she would have been weird about it." Billy whispers back. 

"Do you feel weird about it?" Steve whispers. 

"No. I told you yesterday, I like waking up to you here." Billy answers. Steve hums in affirmation and drops his hands. Billy breathes deep and relaxes into the bed. They both drift off, Steve's hands still touching the fabric of Billy's sleep shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan clearly wants to bring it up at breakfast, when Steve and Billy come downstairs together to the breakfast she's made. But she doesn't say anything, just serves them breakfast and remarks on how comfortable the bed was. They all agree, and tuck into the pancakes she made. 

After breakfast, they get dressed and drive to the zoo. It's a fun day. The zoo is packed with families, the day before Christmas eve is apparently a popular day to go. They go to every exhibit, and eat in the cafeteria for a late lunch. Billy sticks by Steve the whole time, not in a clingy weird way, they just walk side by side, lean against the railings together and trade jokes and comments the whole time. Max and Susan walk ahead of them, and chat about school and the animals. It's a nice pleasant day and Steve loves being a part of it. Billy even seems to have fun, grinning and ribbing Max playfully. 

"Steve, Billy?" Susan asks from the kitchen when they get home. 

"What's up Susan?" Billy says, leaning on the back of a chair in the kitchen, Steve looks in at her from where he'd been heading to the phone. 

"Max and I got an invite from my cousin to have dinner with him and his kids tonight. You two are welcome to join, but his kids are Max's age and younger. You two ok here? If you want to go out, I'll leave money! Oh Billy!" Susan says excitedly, rummaging in her purse for her wallet. "There's a cute little bistro down on the corner, you should take Steve there!" Susan gushes. Steve and Billy raise eyebrows at each other and turn back to Susan. 

"I can just cook Susan, it's really ok." Steve says. 

"Oh, but you two should go out! Go to a nice restaurant, take a walk afterwards, do something nice! You both are on vacation." Susan says. "Do something nice for him Billy." She brushes past them and heads upstairs. 

"Max, maybe put on clean jeans." Susan calls, as she hurries off, heels clicking on the stairs. 

"What the hell was that about?" Steve whispers. Max bursts into laughter. 

"Don't worry about it." Max says. She heads to the stairs. "You two should go out though." Steve shrugs and goes to the phone to call his parents. 

“Hello?” His mom says. 

"Ciao Mamma." Steve says. 

"Mio Amore!" His mom gushes into the phone. "Oh, Richard darling, it's Steven on the phone." His mom calls. "How are you baby?" 

"I'm good Mamma, how are you? How's Italy?" Steve asks.

"L'Italia è meravigliosa, as always. We miss you though, mio amore." She says, soft lilt to her words.

"I miss you too! Dad's not too stressed out, is he?" Steve asks, twining the chord around his fingers. 

"He's managing, as always. You know him, he worries too much, but he's doing good." She says, laughing a little. 

"Isn't it super late there?" Steve says, remembering the time change. 

"Oh yes, but we don't work tomorrow, so we had some friends over for a little party. They just left, I'm glad we caught your call." She gushes. Steve grins. His mom always sounds so in love with her life. 

"Steve, we're leaving." Susan calls down to where Steve is. "There's money on the table for dinner. You two should go out! We will be back late, don't wait up. Come on Max!" Susan calls, waves, and then they are gone. 

"Oh, that's right! You are in California, aren't you? How is it? Oh, the beaches there are lovely!" Steve laughs. 

"It's great. We are having a great time! I love it here, it's warm, no snow in sight!" Steve exclaims. His mom laughs.

"That must be odd for you, mio amore. You love your snow on Christmas." His mom laughs. Steve grins. 

"That I do! Hey Mom, I gotta go. Tell dad I say hi!" Steve says. 

"I will, baby! Have a wonderful trip! Call again on Christmas if you can, if not no worries. We love and miss you Steven." She says. 

"Miss and love you both too! Ciao Mamma!" Steve says, and then hangs up. 

He wanders back to the living room where Billy is reading. "You speak another language, pretty boy?" 

"Si, parlo italiano." Steve says, and grins. Billy chuckles. 

"Wow. Impressive." He says. Steve laughs. 

"My mom's Italian. She spoke it to me when I was little, so I'm nearly fluent. Not quite anymore, but whenever they call, she sometimes forgets and speaks it to me." 

"Steve Harrington is half Italian. Wow." Billy teases. 

Steve grins and flops on the couch. 

"What do you wanna do for dinner Hargrove?" Steve asks. Billy shrugs. 

"I don't feel like going out, I'm kinda tired. That ok?" Billy asks.

"Of course. I can cook, what do you want?" Steve asks, looking at Billy. 

"I'm up for anything." Billy replies. 

Steve grins and rolls his eyes a little and goes to the kitchen. He rummages through the groceries he bought, trying to decide what he wants to cook. He decides on fried rice, because it's quick and easy. He makes a huge amount of chicken fried rice. He heaps a plate for both of them and brings it in to Billy. 

"mmm thanks Harrington. That smells great!" Billy says accepting the food. Steve grins and sits on the couch with his own food. 

He eats quietly and then gets up and puts in a movie.

"Really Harrington? Indiana Jones?" Billy grouses. Steve grins. 

"I love it! It's a good movie!!" Steve says, and settles back to watch. Billy clears the dishes and takes his meds in the kitchen before coming back in, this time sitting on the couch next to Steve. 

"This ok?" He whispers. Steve nods and sits back, spreading his arm against the back of the couch, hoping Billy will see it for the invitation it is. Billy does, and leans back next to Steve. 

"You can lean on me, I won't tell." Steve says softly. Billy takes a deep breath and leans back. He takes another breathe and then relaxes fully into Steve's side, leaning his head on Steve's shoulder, tucking his feet on the couch. 

"Tell anyone-"Billy starts. Steve laughs. 

"I know, I have met you before you know. I tell anyone Billy Hargrove cuddled me during a movie, I'm dead." Steve says, grinning. Billy laughs a little and settles in. They watch the movie in silence, both of them dozing off near the end of it. 

Billy scoots down and pillows his head on Steve's chest, Steve sleepily buries his hand in Billy's curls.

"We should go to bed if we're gonna sleep." Billy mumbles. Steve groans a little. 

"So far away." Steve mumbles. Billy chuckles a little. 

"Well, then lay down, my sides hurt this way." Billy says. Steve groans but shuffles around until he's on his back, stretched along the couch. Billy wiggles his way against Steve's side, curled between him and the back of the couch. Billy throws a leg over both of Steve's and curls against his chest. Steve slides his fingers in Billy's hair, and wraps his other arm around the boy. 

"Better?" He mumbles. 

"Yeah, much better Stevie." Billy mutters, fingers curling in Steve's t-shirt. 

Steve tucks his nose in Billy's curls and closes his eyes, starting to drift off again. Billy is lax and warm against him, and it's so nice, finally holding the other boy. They should talk about it; a niggling part of Steve's brain reminds. They should actually talk about the touching and the looks and the everything between them. Steve's pretty sure good friends don't do this, don't cuddle on the couch and go to sleep near Christmas trees like this. He's also pretty sure good friends don't drive each other across the country. Steve knows how he feels about Billy, can't really deny it any more. They've been sharing a bed for days, and Steve is… Steve is so in love. He wants to always have Billy next to him, wants to joke with him and smile and rib each other the way they have been. 

Steve sighs a little, and noses at Billy’s curls. 

"Would you quit it? Tryin' tah sleep." Billy grumbles. Steve hides a sappy grin in Billy's hair.

"Sorry Bills." Steve whispers. 

"Get it together." Billy mumbles, and then shifts a little, tucking his face more into Steve's neck. 

Steve laughs and gently scratches his nails against Billy's scalp. Billy instantly goes back to being pliant and sleepy. Steve smiles, and leans his head against Billy's not stopping the motion of his hand.   
They fall asleep like that. 

"Quiet Max, I don't want to wake Steve and Billy." Susan says, unlocking the rental house’s front door and stepping inside. The only light on is the Christmas tree so she assumes the boys went to sleep. She kept wanting to ask Max about them, wanting to know if what she thought was happening actually was, but there just hadn't been the time. 

Max rolls her eyes, and heads into the house, dumping her coat on the kitchen table. Susan goes to turn off the Christmas tree by the front window, and freezes when she sees the couch. 

"Mom?" Max whispers and comes over to stand near her. She blinks at the couch too. Steve and Billy are passed out on the couch, curled together. Billy is still curled on Steve's chest, and Steve has his arms around him, breathing gently. 

"Max, are they…?" Susan asks, frowning a little. Max peers up at her and then frowns at the couch. 

"No. But they should be. Just look at them." She whispers. Susan nods. 

"I… Billy hasn't slept like that since before he got hurt." She whispers, and her heart aches a little. 

"Mom, you don't mind that Billy likes boys, do you?" Max whispers. 

Susan glances at her and back at the boys on the couch. As they watch, Steve's arms tighten around Billy, and Billy breathes out a sleepy sigh, and tucks his face closer to Steve’s neck. 

"No, I don't mind Max. I just want him to be happy. He deserves that, doesn't he." Susan whispers. Max nods. 

"He really does. Steve makes him happy. They are just friends though! Dumb boys who won't talk to each other!" Max grumbles, turning off the Christmas tree. "All it would take is a 'Hi Billy, I love you. Hi Steve, I love you too. Great lets date!'" Max continues, dropping her voice to imitate them. Susan laughs and grabs a blanket from a bin of them near the couch and drapes it across the two boys, who don't even move. Susan smiles fondly at them, at how tight Billy is clinging to Steve's shirt, and how tight Steve is holding him in return. 

"Sometimes love is hard Max." Susan whispers, following her daughter up the stairs. Max snorts.

"Yeah, sometimes it is. But they are being stupid and making it harder than it has to be!" She whines. Susan laughs a little. 

"Yeah, but sometimes love is pretty stupid too." Susan says, and then kisses her daughter’s hair. "Night sweetie." 

"Night mom."


	6. Chapter 6

None of them mention it the next day. Steve and Billy wake on the couch, and both look at each other and pretend that nothing is weird. And too be fair, it's not weird. Billy goes upstairs to shower and Steve goes to bug Max and Susan who are making breakfast. 

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Max says brightly. Steve grins. 

"Merry Christmas Eve! That smells great Susan!" Steve says, sitting next to Max, where she's decoration cookies. 

"Thanks Steve. Where's Billy?" She asks. Steve steals a chocolate chip from Max.

"He went to shower I think." Steve replies. Susan nods and doesn't ask anything further. 

It's a good day. They eat a lot of the potato and egg dish Susan makes for breakfast, and decorate cookies all morning. They then watch Christmas movies on tv in the afternoon, and eat cookies. Susan gets Billy help bringing in the presents hidden in the back of her car, and set them under the tree. Max and Billy had already put the presents they brough under the tree. 

Susan makes a huge dinner, fish and lots of sides. 

"When we lived here, we always cooked fish for Christmas Eve, and Ham for Christmas. Steven, is there anything you always have that I can make you tomorrow?" Susan asks, as they sit down to dinner.

"Mom, why did you call him Steven?" Max cries and giggles. Susan laughs. 

"I'm not sure, just slipped out." She says chuckling. "Must be a mom thing." Steve grins. 

"No worries, only my mom calls me Steven anymore." Steve says with a shrug. "Uh, we don't usually do anything special. I do always make a pie, so I can do that if that's ok with you tomorrow?" 

"That would be wonderful. I've never been good at making pie." She says. Steve laughs, as do Billy and Max. 

"That's true. She forgot sugar one year!" Max says, cackling. Steve laughs too, and Susan rolls her eyes. 

After dinner, Max and Billy go to the living room to pick one of the board games the house has while Steve helps Susan with the dishes. 

"Steve, I can't thank you enough for driving them out here." Susan mutters. Steve grins. 

"Of course, it's been a lot of fun." Steve says. Susan smiles. 

"If you don't want to drive them back, I can get them plane tickets." Susan says. Steve smiles at her. 

"I really don't mind. Although I'm gonna take more time driving back, break it up more, but I really don't mind. Billy wouldn't be very comfortable on a plane either." Steve says. Susan grins. 

"No, can't imagine he'd like an airport much. And if the wounds opened on the plane, that would be a mess." Susan says. Steve nods. 

"Besides, I'd rather have company than drive it alone." Steve says. Susan laughs. 

"Yeah. That's true. They both adore you; I can see why Max and her friends are always raving about you." Susan says. Before Steve can answer, Billy wanders into the kitchen. 

"Don't lie to him Susan. His ego will get too big." Billy teases. Steve laughs and flicks soapy water at him. 

"Shut it Hargrove." Steve taunts. Billy laughs. 

"Max would like me to get popcorn and hot chocolate and to tell you all to hurry up." Billy says. 

"Yeah, get in here!!" Max hollers from the living room. 

They settle in around the coffee table with hot chocolate and a huge bowl of popcorn and play Life. Billy wins, much to his delight. They play several rounds of cards after that, until about ten, laughing and eating too much.

"Present time!" Max cries. Susan laughs. 

"Ok, you can get one, each." Max scrambles over to the tree and passes out a present to each of them. Steve is surprised to find he also gets one. 

Susan watches fondly as they all unwrap them. Max gets a Wonder Woman comic she'd been wanting. Billy gets a new horror novel that makes his face light up in excitement, while Max is still exclaiming over her comic. Steve opens his and finds a soft grey sweater. He holds it up and grins. 

"Wow, Susan this is great!" Steve says. Susan smiles. 

"Thank you, Max said you love sweaters, and that color looks good with your hair." She says. Steve grins and pulls it on. Susan smiles, and adjust the color of it, smiling. Billy and Max are already reading their new book/comic. 

"Alright, well I'm beat. I'm going up to bed." Susan says, and bids them all goodnight. Steve yawns, and stretches. 

"I'm goin' to bed too." Steve says. "Night Max." Steve says, and then without thinking, squeezes Billy's shoulders and presses a kiss to Billy's hair. "Night Bills." He whispers and then heads up stairs. He's all the way at the top of the stairs when it hits him what he just did. Steve freezes and then turns bright red. "Shit." He mutters and dashes into the bedroom. 

He gets changed and ready for bed in record time and then practically dives beneath the covers, figuring if he can pretend to be asleep by the time Billy gets here, then maybe they can pretend it didn't happen. Billy comes up about thirty minutes later, not that Steve was just staring at the clock wondering or anything. He closes his eyes the second he hears the door knob turn, and then pretends to be sleeping while Billy moves around the room, getting ready for bed. Steve tries to keep his breathing relaxed and slow when Billy finally lies down. Steve thinks Billy just means to go to sleep, and is just trying to decide if he's relieved or anxious when Billy speaks. 

"I know you're awake." Billy mutters. Steve blows out a breath. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Steve mutters. 

It's quiet for a minute, and then Billy rolls over, to face Steve's back. 

"Harrington, look at me." Billy whispers. Steve sighs, braces himself and rolls over. 

Billy's blue eyes are earnest and searching when Steve finally looks at him. They just look at each other, for a long moment. 

"We gotta talk." Billy whispers. Steve sighs. 

"Yeah. We do." He mumbles back.

"I… I've been through a lot." Billy says, slowly, still looking at Steve. "My dad was the worst, and messed me up, and then a monster helped my dad try to kill me. I almost didn't survive." Steve isn't sure where Billy is going with this. He knows all this. "I am broken, and scarred, and kind of an asshole. I have done and said horrible things, but pretty boy, you...you look at me like I'm worth something. You hold me and touch me so gently. I love you, Steve Harrington. So much, have for a while, and I didn't know how to tell you before now. But you drove me to California, you waited for me in a cemetery, you cook me incredible food, you don't flinch away from my wounds, and I have woken up in your arms almost every day of this trip. You don't talk to me like I'm broken or fragile, you talk to me like I'm whole, like I matter. I love you." Billy whispers. Steve just gapes at him. He reaches out and cups Billy's face with his palm. He just gapes at him, for a second and then grins. He leans forward and tips their heads together. 

"I love you too Billy." Steve whispers. "I love the way you don't let me get away with being a brat, and how you tease and rib me constantly over everything. I love how happy you look when you win games. I like watching you read, you get this adorable crease right here." Steve says, running his thumb between Billy's brows. "I like how you threaten to kill me when you're being soft and sweet, how you hold me while we sleep, how I can talk to you about anything, how you're my best friend, and how wonderful this trip has been. You're beautiful, Billy, and watching you standing in the ocean the other day, I could have watched you for hours. You're incredible, and strong, and so so so brave." Steve whispers.   
Billy grins, and brings his hand up to Steve's cheek. 

"Kiss me, pretty boy." Billy breathes, and Steve isn't about to say no. He leans forward and slots their mouths together. It's gentle, and so so sweet. Steve breaks it, and pulls back to smile at Billy. 

"Merry Christmas Billy." Steve whispers when he sees the digital clock over Billy's shoulder flashing midnight. 

"Merry Christmas pretty boy." Billy says. Steve grins and pulls Billy into his arms, and against his chest, adjusting the covers over them. Billy breathes out a happy sigh, and Steve smiles, tucking his nose into Billy's curls. 

"You have the best hair." Steve whispers. Billy laughs. 

"Not so bad yourself, Stevie." Billy says. Steve beams. It’s quiet for a second.

“Wait. That crush Max mentioned in the car, was that me?!” Steve asks, gaping. Billy laughs.

“Yeah. I told Max, foolishly during another game of Truth a few weeks ago.” Billy says, and Steve chuckles.   
“Wow. You had a crush on me.” Steve says. Billy just rolls his eyes.

"Get some sleep pretty boy, Max gets up at the crack of dawn on Christmas." Billy says, but he tips his head back for another kiss, which Steve happily gives him. They snuggle closer and drift off, warm and content.

They wake on Christmas to Max shrieking up the stairs for them to hurry the hell up and get down there for presents. Billy groans, and shoves his face further in Steve's neck. Steve laughs. 

"We gotta get up Bills." Steve whispers. 

"Don't wanna. You're mean. I thought you loved me." Billy teases. Steve cackles. 

"Wow, starting that already? We aren't even technically together." Steve teases. 

"Jerk. Be my boyfriend Harrington?" Billy huffs against his collar bone. Steve cracks up. 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, weirdo." Steve says. 

"Good. Now don't make me get up, thought you loved me." Billy grumbles. Steve has never smiled so big in his life. He reaches behind him and pulls open the drawer to his nightstand. He grabs the present there and nudges Billy with it. 

"Does a present help?" Steve whispers. Billy cracks an eye open and squints at the little package wrapped in fancy paper. 

"I guess. You got me a present pretty boy?" Billy whispers. Steve grins. 

"Yeah. Robin and I were out shopping, she needed a gift for Heather, and wanted me to come with. I found that and thought of you. Couldn't really say no to it, so here." Steve whispers. Billy sits up, a little, and Steve follows, pressing up against Billy's back because he can. Billy gently unwraps the gift. 

"Would you guys hurry up?!" Max yells from downstairs. They heart Susan laugh. 

"Let them sleep Maxine. They will be down soon, I'm sure. Give them a minute." Susan chides. Steve grins, and Billy laughs a little. He opens the wrapping paper carefully and lifts the cardboard top off the box. Billy's breath catches when he sees what's inside. 

"Wow. Stevie." Billy breathes. 

"I know you lost your old one, at Starcourt. And I like the hoop, but this suits you." Steve whispers. Billy reaches up and takes the tiny gold hoop he's worn since the accident, and slides in the new earring. Steve grins and adjusts Billy's curls around it. 

"Perfect." He whispers, looking at the mirror across from their bed. Billy grins, and twists around to kiss Steve. The new earring is simple, but fairly similar to the old one. It's got what looked like beach glass on it, and a thin silver spike dangling from it. Billy grins. 

"Thank you, pretty boy." He says, and kisses Steve again. Steve grins. 

"We should get up before Max riots." Steve says. Billy groans but gets up. He snags Steve's new sweater and tugs it on over his sleep shirt, and Steve just about melts, watching Billy adjust his curls and his new earring around the neck of the too big sweater. It's probably a little warm for it, but Billy doesn't seem to mind. Steve grins and pulls on an old flannel. 

"Come on Bills. You look great." Steve teases and then grabs Billy's hand and leads him downstairs. 

"God, finally!" Max cries when she hears them and then looks up from the stocking she had been dismantling. She and Susan both gape at Billy, who proudly struts into the room and flops onto the couch, pulling Steve with him. 

Steve grins a little sheepishly. 

Max rolls her eyes and starts passing out presents. Everything is a little bit of a blur after that. 

Max gets a new skateboard, new comics, a few new scrunchies, and some DnD things, as well as new shirts. Billy gets a brand-new boom box, a new leather jacket, a few more books, some more button downs, and a fluffy robe from Susan for the cold in Hawkins. Steve gets some more clothes, a couple shirts and a scarf from Susan, and Max gets him an Indiana Jones poster. Billy sheepishly admits, while Max and Susan are distracted that he didn't get Steve anything. 

"I'm sorry. I just, it slipped my mind." Billy mutters, fiddling with his earring. Steve grins, and throws an arm around Billy's shoulders. 

"That's ok, Bills. I don't need anything." Steve whispers, and kisses Billy's temple. Susan snaps a picture on her new polaroid from Max and Billy, and hands the picture to them. 

"Merry Christmas boys. Glad you have each other." She says. Max grins too, and Billy hide his blush in Steve's shoulder. Steve grins and kisses his hair quick and then smiles at Susan and Max. 

Steve and Susan cook a huge feast while Billy sits on the porch and teases Max about her skating on her new board. 

They eat the huge meal together, Billy still in Steve's sweater, and his hand on Steve's thigh under the table. It's magical and wonderful, and they laugh and talk. After, Susan tells Steve to leave the dishes, and they pile in the living room for a Christmas movie. Max and Susan take the couch and there's a brief moment of hesitation between Steve and Billy on where to sit. 

"Just share the damn arm chair, I don't mind." Susan says laughing. "My sister has been living with a woman for years, I don't mind." 

Steve and Billy curl together in the chair, while Max gapes at Susan. 

"Aunt Stacie is gay?!" She cries. Susan laughs. 

"Yeah, who did you think Aunt Carol was?" Susan says, and starts the movie. Billy curls around Steve and tucks his head against Steve's shoulder. 

After the movie, Susan goes to bed, needing to get an early start tomorrow to Oregon. Max goes to call Lucas. Steve turns on the stereo and just sits with Billy for a bit. A slow Christmas instrumental starts, and Steve pulls Billy up out of the chair. 

"What are you doing Stevie?" Billy asks, when Steve pulls him close and starts swaying to the music. 

"I'm holding you and dancing." Steve whispers. 

"Sap." Billy says, but he doesn't move away. Steve leans his head against Billy's and grins. 

"I love you Steve." Billy whispers, tilting his head back. 

"I love you too Bills." Steve whispers. Max pokes her head around the stairs.

"You two are gross. Dustin is at Lucas’s and insists on talking to you." Max grumbles. Steve laughs. 

"Ok. Sorry Bills. Be right back." Steve says, pecks Billy's cheek and heads down to the phone.

"Hey Dustin." Steve says. 

"Why didn't you call?!" Dustin demands. 

"I was gonna, I got a little caught up in Christmas." Steve says. 

"What did ya get?" Dustin grumbles. Steve grins when Billy comes wandering over, flopping against Steve's back.

"Who knew you'd be clingy?" Steve murmurs. 

"I'm not clingy, I just miss you!" Dustin demands. Steve laughs. 

"Not you. Sorry, I got some clothes and Max got me an Indiana Jones poster." Steve says, threading his fingers with Billy's. 

"Who's being clingy?" Dustin asks. 

"Billy is." Steve replies. "What did you get?" 

"Billy is being clingy?” Dustin mutters. 

Billy grumbles, and slumps more on Steve. "Did you take your meds?" Steve mutters. Billy nods. 

"I'm sleepy Stevie." Billy mutters. Steve laughs, and kisses his forehead. 

"Ok, go on to bed. I'll be right there." Steve whispers. 

"Don't wanna. Want cuddles." Billy mutters. Steve blinks down at him, and then up at Max as she walked past to the bathroom. 

"He had a glass of wine with dinner remember, his tolerance isn't what it used to be." Max says, rolling her eyes. Steve chuckles. 

"Hello? Did you forget I'm still here?" Dustin mutters. 

"No, I didn't, sorry Dustin. Just got distracted. Tell me what you got for Christmas." Steve says, and shifts around so Billy can curl on his chest, Steve winds an arm around him, and smiles when Billy huffs.   
Dustin launches into a long list of presents that Steve kinda tunes out, focused on the blonde in his arms. 

"Wow, that's impressive." Steve mutters when Dustin is done. 

"Yeah it is! It was a good Christmas. I miss you though." Dustin mumbles. Steve smiles. 

"I miss you too. A lot. But I'll be home soon, and we will have a New Year’s Party, just like I promised." Steve says. Dustin sighs. 

"Yeah. When do you come home again?" Dustin whispers. 

"We leave here on the 28th, and should be back in the morning of the 31st. Promise." Steve mumbles, idly rubbing Billy's back. Billy is half asleep on his feet. 

"Bill's just go to bed." Steve whispers. 

"No, don't wanna." He mutters. Steve laughs a little.

"Billy's still there?" Dustin mutters. 

"Yeah." Steve mutters. 

"Did you two finally get your shit together?" Dustin whispers. Steve laughs. 

"Yeah, we did." 

"About damn time. Mike owes me 50 bucks. Tell him that El will call him tomorrow instead of today. Well, I'll let you go. My mom's here anyway." Dustin says. 

"Merry Christmas Dustin. Have a good night, I'll see you soon." Steve mumbles. 

"Merry Christmas Steve. I miss you. And uh… love you." Dustin mutters. Steve grins. 

"Love you two buddy. Bye Dustin." Steve says and hangs up. 

"Finally." Billy says, and tugs Steve upstairs. Steve laughs. 

“El’s gonna call you tomorrow.” Steve says. Billy nods.

They spent the day in their pajamas so they just slide into bed. Billy pushes at Steve until he's on his back and then curls on his chest. 

"Have a good Christmas, Bills?" Steve whispers. 

"Yeah. Real good. You?" 

"The best." Steve answers. Billy sits up long enough to kiss Steve. 

"I love you pretty boy." He whispers. 

"I love you too Billy." Steve whispers right back. They have things to figure out, how this is all gonna work after vacation, how they are gonna deal with this in Hawkins, but when Billy kisses him again, and the snuggles against his neck, Steve doesn’t stress too much. Instead he smiles, pulls Billy closer, tucks his nose in those wonderful curls, and lets the steady rise and fall of Billy’s chest lull him to sleep.


End file.
